


Slice of Life

by blu_rin



Category: Jrock, Vexent (Band), Vrzel (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Pimaszság.Cion meleg, és ezt sosem rejti különösebben véka alá, még a leglehetetlenebb helyzetekben is képes egy számára vonzó pasival flörtölni. Azonban a konzervatívabb Kuu élete jelenleg kizárólag a ruhaüzlete beindítása körül forog, kalandoknak semmi helye, pláne nem az újdonsült partnerüzlet tulajainak fiával.Ijedtség.Kira mindig is a lányokat kedvelte, azonban néhány formás comb az orránál fogva vezeti őt, mindebben pedig a legaggasztóbb számára, hogy nem azt találja köztük, amit eddig szokott. Ezzel pedig már a kezdetektől tisztában van.Zavartság.Shikina egy karaokébárban dolgozik, az esték ugyanolyanok, az emberek viszont cserélődnek. Ryoya mangaka, és egy karaokébárban játszódó mangához megy inspirációt gyűjteni. Szinte egyből felkeltik egymás érdeklődését, de a két férfi mégsem úgy közelít egymáshoz, ahogy tervezték.





	1. Pimaszság 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Ex-Vrzel és ex-Vexent fanfiction.  
Cion új bandája, a Mother első koncertjének alkalmából.

Kuu türelmetlenül dobolt az ujjaival, ahogy a vele szemben ülő fodrászházaspár helyet foglalt a vetítőteremben. A fiuk, aki talán vele egyidős lehetett, a lehető legkevésbé tárgyaláshoz méltó módon foglalt helyet a széken: előre dőlt, a könyökét az asztalra tette, az állát a tenyerére támasztotta. Az érzelmei tisztán látszódtak helyes arcán. Zöld szemeivel unottan fürkészte a kivetítőt, a száját kissé lebiggyesztette. Olyan volt, akár az unalom megtestesült szobra. A szülei és Kuu vele ellentétben kihúzták magukat a helyükön, a vonásaik rendezettek voltak.  
Kuu megnyomott egy gombot a laptopján. A prezentáció elkezdődött. Igyekezett minél változatosabb és kreatívabb ötleteket megmutatni, felkelteni a házaspár érdeklődését az új ruhakollekciójának terveivel.  
– Pasztellszínekben gondolkodom. Számomra a tavasz lágy és gyengéd, a befelé figyelésre összpontosít, éppen ezért az élénk, harsányabb színek nem a ruhákon jelennek meg, hanem bennünk – mosolyodott el halványan. Az asszony visszamosolygott rá, és biztatóan bólintott egyet. Kuu ekkor meghajtotta a fejét.  
– Ennyi lenne – zárta le végül az alig tízperces prezentációt. Tökéletesen belefért az időkeretbe, amelyet otthon lemért.  
Ekkor a házaspár egymás felé fordulva halkan elkezdett beszélgetni, míg a fiuk ásítást mímelve felhívta magára Kuu figyelmét, aki finoman összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett a srácra. Amaz huncutul elvigyorodott, aztán olyat tett, amelyre Kuu álmaiban sem számított volna. Pláne nem egy tárgyalás közepén.  
A fiú az egyik hosszabb, fekete tincsét, amely kimaradt a tarkójánál lévő kontyból, az ujja köré csavarta, miközben látványosan beleharapott az alsó ajkába.  
Ez flörtöl velem? – futott át Kuu agyán, ahogy hitetlenkedve figyelte a műsort, amelyet a másik szülei észre sem vettek, annyira belemerültek a beszélgetésbe.  
Persze a srác mintha ráérzett volna arra, hogy Kuunak nincsen ellenére, amikor férfiak teszik neki a szépet – kivéve persze, ha egy tárgyalás kellős közepéről volt szó. Egy kávézóban, vagy bármilyen más publikus helyen még örült is volna egy ehhez hasonló közeledésnek, hiszen az ő beosztása mellett ki ne vágyna egy kis kalandra? Most azonban az arcán halványpiros foltokkal próbálta elszakítani a tekintetét a kis jelenettől, amelyben legnagyobb meglepetésére segítséget kapott a házaspártól, akik úgy tűnt, végeztek a hallottak átbeszélésével, és észrevették, hogyan is viselkedik a fiuk.  
– Cion! – pirított rá a srácra az anyja, és egy éles csattanásból ítélve épp meglegyinthette a fiú combját. Aztán Kuuhoz fordult, és a férjével egyetemben leszegte a fejét.  
– Sajnáljuk, amiért a gyermekünk kellemetlenséget okozott Önnek! – mondta az asszony.  
– Én sajnálom, amiért belementem a játékba – igyekezett hárítani Kuu a lehető legudvariasabb módon. Valójában semmiféle játékról nem volt szó, azonban úgy érezte, az illem megköveteli, hogy kivegye a részét az egészből.  
– Döntésre jutottunk – vette át a szót ekkor az apa. – Szeretnénk megkötni az üzletével a szerződést a tavaszi szezonra. Hogy mindenki egyenlően kivegye a részét az ötletekből, ötször a hajhoz igazítjuk a ruhát, míg szintén ötször fordítva történne a dolog. Megfelel ez Önnek?  
Kuu szinte egyből bólintott. Muszáj volt kapnia az alkalmon, és mindennél boldogabb volt, amiért egy ilyen fantasztikus lehetőségre tett szert. Egyből átbeszélték a fontos részleteket, míg végül Kuu elégedetten csukta be utánuk a tárgyaló ajtaját. Aztán eszébe jutott Cion idegesítő kis magánszáma, és legszívesebben felképelte volna először őt, majd saját magát.  
Épp a piercingjét rakta vissza, amikor kopogtattak.  
– Szabad! – kiáltotta ki, arra számítva, hogy csak az egyik alkalmazott zaklatja őt valami – remélhetőleg – fontos kérdéssel. Azonban a belépő férfi kellemesen meglepte őt.  
– Szia! – mosolyodott el Shikina, amint meglátta a pakolászó Kuut, és egyből átölelte őt. – Na, hogy ment? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
Kuu vállat vont, próbálta palástolni az izgalmát.  
– Egész jól. Hamarosan megkötjük a szerződést tavaszra.  
Shikina szemei felcsillantak a hír hallatára.  
– De hiszen ez fantasztikus! Végre valóra válik az álmod! – lelkendezett. – Kedvesek voltak?  
Kuu habozott. Nem tudta, meg merje-e említeni Ciont, ám végül úgy döntött, a legjobb barátja elől nem fogja elhallgatni a történteket.  
– A házaspár igen, végtelenül udvariasak voltak, azonban a fiuk az idegeimre ment – engedett Kuu utat a felháborodásának. – Az még semmi, hogy úgy foglalt helyet, mintha valami szórakozóhelyen lenne, de nekiállt velem flörtölni a tárgyalás kellős közepén. Mégis mit képzel magáról? Ez egy fontos kollaboráció mind a szüleinek, mind pedig nekem, most képes lenne a családi vállalkozás egyik legígéretesebb projektjét kockára tenni egy jó kis kalandért? – fakadt ki.  
Shikina egy darabig nem szólt semmit, aztán óvatosan Kuu vállára tette a kezét.  
– Engedd el. Felesleges felhúznod magad miatta. Meg lesz kötve a szerződés, nem? A szülei észrevették amúgy?  
Kuu bólintott.  
– Akkor meg biztos nem fogják legközelebb elhozni a megbeszélésekre, nincs miért aggódnod – szorította meg finoman Kuu vállát, mielőtt elengedte volna. A férfi nehézkesen felsóhajtott.  
– Remélem, igazad lesz. Nagyon kínos volt nekik is a helyzet – húzta el a száját.  
– És ettől függetlenül jó pasi lenne? – bökte vigyorogva oldalba a barátját Shikina, mire Kuu megforgatta a szemeit. Beletette a laptopot a táskába, behúzta a cipzárt, és intett, hogy a tárgyalón kívül folytassák inkább a beszélgetést.  
– Szépfiú, de a „felsőbb” kategóriából – rajzolt két idézőjelet Kuu a mutatóujjaival a levegőbe, miután kiléptek a szürkés folyosóra, és bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót. – Copfba fogott fekete haj, zöld kontaktlencse és smink.  
– Smink? – ráncolta össze a szemöldökét Shikina, noha sem ő, sem Kuu nem vetették meg a kozmetikai cikkek használatát, sőt mi több, mindkettőjükön volt egy leheletnyi szempillaspirál, szemöldökceruza, rúzs, no meg alapozó. Nem vitték túlzásba, egyszerűen csak szerettek jól kinézni, éppen ezért sok koruk környékén lévő srác meg is vetette őket.  
– Füstös szemek, élénkvörös rúzs, halványbarna szemöldök – sorolta. – Ennyi erővel simán bent hagyhattam volna a labretemet – bosszankodott. Szokásává vált a fontos tárgyalások alkalmával kivenni a kis követ, igyekezvén minél konzervatívabb és jobb benyomást kelteni a másik félben. Ha már egyszer a haja hidrogén szőkére volt festve, legalább ennyivel igyekezett csökkenteni az első találkozások okozta enyhe sokkot.  
– Hagyd el, Kuu – csóválta meg a fejét Shikina. – Ha ilyen komolytalan a srác, akkor meg pláne.  
– Oké. Bocsi, hogy így kiakadtam, de ez a projekt tényleg fontos nekem – hajtotta le a fejét a férfi.  
– Tudom – mosolygott rá Shikina.  
Kiértek az üzlethelyiségbe. Kuu szíve egyből megdobbant. Négy vásárlót is észrevett, ahogy válogattak a fogasokra felaggatott ruhadarabok között. Aztán a tekintete összeakadt a húgáéval, aki fültől fülig érő vigyorral biccentett neki a pult mögül. Haladtak.  
– Képzeld, ma megint megyek munka előtt piercinget szúratni! – újságolta Shikina, ahogy Kuu büszkén végigsimította a mellettük lévő kockás nadrágok egyikének a szárát. Erre a mondatra felkapta a fejét, és összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett a barátjára.  
– Ugye tudod, hogy a füledben körülbelül semmi hely nincsen már, hm? – cukkolta Kuu az alacsonyabbik férfit, aki erre csak könnyelműen megvonta a vállát.  
– Nem is oda szúratom! – jelentette ki büszkén. – Hanem ide! – bökött az alsó ajkának széléhez.  
– Jól fog állni – mosolygott rá Kuu.  
– Akkor szerintem megyek is, még előtte szeretnék elugrani valami kajáért is. Szia! – ölelte át a férfit Shikina, majd vidáman integetett egyet Kuu húgának, és kisétált az üzletből.  
– Kuu!  
Az említett egyből felkapta a fejét a lány hangjára, és a pulthoz sétált.  
– Igen, Rio? – igyekezett komoly hangnemet megütni, ugyanis egy vevő még mindig bent volt az üzletben.  
– Ezt a fodrászok elfelejtették odaadni neked. Az ő modelljeik listája, képekkel – csúsztatta oda a félbehajtott lapot Kuunak, aki kíváncsian kinyitotta azt.  
– Most ez komoly? – szaladt ki belőle, ahogy meglátta Cion pimasz mosolyát a papírra nyomtatva.


	2. Pimaszság 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azt hiszem az az egy kudos és az 5 hit rendesen megdöbbentett. Köszönöm <3 Furcsa, hogy már nem csak magamnak pakolászom fel ide a ficeket :D Elvárás-szerű érzéseim lettek.

Cion unott arccal mosta ki a fésűket, amelyeket nemrég a kezébe nyomtak. Utált kisegíteni a szülei szalonjában, és utálta önmagát is, amiért egyetem helyett végül itt kötött ki. Nem volt rossz helyzete, eltartották, cserébe csak hetente kétszer kellett besegítenie a szalonban, szerdán és pénteken. Az előbbi még tűrhető volt, kevés vendég járt arra, az utóbbit azonban felháborítóan zsúfoltnak és igazságtalannak érezte, tekintettel léve arra, mennyit ugráltatták őt.  
– Annyit áztatod azt az ecsetet, hogy az életben nem fog megszáradni – zökkentette ki őt egy férfi szórakozott hangja a búskomor elmélkedésből.  
Elzárta a csapot, majd a fodrász felé fordult, aki épp az előző vendég tincseit söpörte össze. Magas volt, jóképű, rövidre nyírt mogyoróbarna hajjal. Cion csak egy fintorral reagálta le az iménti megjegyzést.  
– Hogyne, Kira – morogta, még épp olyan hangosan, hogy a másik elcsíphesse a szavakat.  
A férfi elrakta a seprűt, majd egy unott sóhajt követően a pultnak támaszkodott.  
– A ruhaüzlettel való tárgyalás óta úgy viselkedsz, mint egy ötéves, aki nem kapta meg a hintalovat karácsonyra – kezdett bele, ám látva Cion szúrós pillantását, lágyabb hangnemre váltott. – Megint veszekedtetek?  
Cion bólintott.  
– Halljuk! – adta meg a kezdőlökést Kira.  
– Flörtöltem a partnerüzlet tulajával – bökte ki Cion. – Anyám meg persze észrevette, aztán hazáig mást se hallgattam, minthogy elzüllöttem, nem a fontos dolgokra koncentrálok, legalább egy szakképzésre elmehetnék, holott ők azok, akik nem engedtek el múltkor arra a fotóstanfolyamra – fakadt ki, majd kissé halkabban folytatta, habár az indulatai korántsem csillapodtak. – Megint mindent arra fogtak, hogy meleg vagyok, hiába mondtam, hogy ha hetero lennék, sem lenne másképp a helyzet.  
– Cion, nem lehet, hogy azért állnak így hozzá a dologhoz, ahogy… Megéled a szexualitásodat? – puhatolódzott Kira.  
A válasz csupán makacs hallgatás volt. Nem először futották már ezeket a köröket. A probléma mindig ugyanonnan eredt: a fiú nem úgy viselkedett, ahogy a szülei elvárták tőle, jött a megérdemelt letolás, aztán pedig a vádaskodás, amelynek középpontjában Cion szexuális beállítottsága állt. Még magának is gyűlölte beismerni, hogy valószínűleg Kirának volt igaza. A szüleinek inkább azzal lehetett baja, hogy szombat esténként enyhén illuminált állapotban, különbözőbbnél különbözőbb srácokkal esett haza, akik távozáskor úgy tűnt, nem csak a másnaposságtól voltak kimerültek. Aztán ezek az esetek néha hétköznapokon is bekövetkeztek.  
Utált Kirának igazat adni. Utált bárkinek is igazat adni magán kívül. Pedig nem először hallotta már Kira véleményét a dologgal kapcsolatban, mégis eltakarta a szemét. Most sem akart másképp cselekedni, és már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy terelje a témát, amikor Kira közbevágott.  
– Már én is kételkedem abban, hogy valaha tartós kapcsolatod lesz – jegyezte meg csendesen.  
Cion szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenettől. Pont a legjobb barátjától nem várta volna, hogy ilyen kegyetlenül őszinte lesz hozzá, holott idáig mindig meghagyta őt a saját hitében. Most meg így, mindenféle kertelés nélkül a szemébe vágta, amit gondolt.  
– Tudod jól, mi történt a felső-közép utolsó évében – szűrte ki végül a fogai között Cion. – Hogy az orrom előtt smárolt azzal a kis libával.  
A keze ökölbe szorult a teste mellett, ahogy akaratlanul is felidézte a képet. Kira egy pillanatra sütötte csak le a szemét.  
– Én meg már akkor is megmondtam, hogy bár fogalmam sincs, milyen melegnek lenni, ő csak egy volt a sok közül, és nem mindenki fog orrba-szájba csalni téged – csattant végül Kira, a hangja már-már beletörődő, lemondó volt.  
Cion megint hallgatott, kerülte a barátja tekintetét.  
– Kössünk egy fogadást! – nézett hirtelen újból Kirára, aki kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét, és bólintott.  
– Nem szedek fel több pasit éjszakánként – folytatta Cion, Kira pedig újból bólintott egyet. – És összejövök a partnerüzlet tulajával.  
Itt már a férfi hevesen megrázta a fejét. Cion nyelt egyet.  
– Ha nem sikerül, akkor utána még egy napot bevállalok melletted a héten, amikor te vagy bent – zárta le végül a mondandóját.  
Kira felsóhajtott.  
– Most csak azért akarsz vele összejönni, mert bizonyítani szeretnél nekem és a szüleidnek?  
Cion belegondolt az elhangzottakba, és megvonta a vállát.  
– Jó, ez így oltári hülyén hangzik. Akkor csak elhívom randizni, és ha belemegy, nyertem.  
Kira megvakarta a fejét, és elhúzta a száját.  
– Azt se tudod, szereti-e a pasikat!  
Cion sokat sejtetően elvigyorodott.  
– Az eladólányok meglehetősen készségesek tudnak lenni, ha az ember úgy néz rájuk – jegyezte meg, mire Kira egyből felröhögött.  
– Szóval odamentél, és megkérdezted, hogy meleg-e a főnök, vagy mi?  
– Nem, néhány elejtett megjegyzés, és már meg is esketett, hogy nem mondom el senkinek, hogy a főnöke mindkét nemben érdekelt.  
Cion vigyora nem is lehetett volna szélesebb. Telitalálat, ahogy mondani szokás. Kira elismerően füttyentett egyet, aztán a faliórára pillantott.  
– Még van negyed óránk a következő vendégig. Milyen a pasi?  
– Szép – vágta rá egyből Cion. – Szöszi. Csinos arca van, és egész ügyesen sminkel, bár nem valami feltűnő a dolog, egyedül a szemöldökén látszik – veszett el kissé a részletekben, ám Kira megjegyzése visszaterelte az eredeti útra.  
– Szóval ő nem tölt reggelente egy órát a tükör előtt, mint te – vonta le mosolyogva a konklúziót, miközben belelapozott az asztalon pihenő naptárba, hogy megnézze, volt-e különleges kérése a következő vendégnek.  
– A nevét tudod? – kérdezte végül, mintegy mellékesen Kira.  
– A csaj szerint Kuu.  
– És ő a tied? – lapozott tovább a férfi.  
– Persze – forgatta meg a szemeit Cion. – Szerintem még a vevők is hallották odakint, ahogy anyám felcsattant.  
Kira felnevetett, aztán nyílt a bolt ajtaja, és elhallgattak, hogy aztán üdvözöljék a belépő vendéget. Innentől fogva minden úgy ment, ahogy szokott: amíg Kira dolgozott, Cion folyamatosan segített neki, kikeverte a festéket, előmelegítette a hajvasalót és egyéb ilyen apróságok, amelyek egy idő után már rutinként működtek a számára. Gyűlölte a monotonitást, éppen ezért nem értette, a szülei miért elleneztek minden egyes képzést, amelyet kinézett magának. Talán mert egyiknek sem volt köze a fodrászathoz vagy a menedzsmenthez.  
Aznap este bosszúsan tért haza. A szülei már a konyhában várták őt, de Cion elsétált mellettük, nem törődve a felháborodásukkal, amely nyilvánvalóan a viselkedésének szólt. Ő csak azt akarta, hogy a szülei végre beismerjék, hogy felnőtt, és nem kell minden lépését irányítaniuk a munka világában. Nem vonzotta a fodrászat, ahogy a tárgyalások sem. Ezt mindig el is mondta a szüleinek, ám ők azt mondták, hogy amíg Cion képtelen felnőtt módjára viselkedni, addig nincs más választásuk. Ő pedig, bár próbálta tagadni, tudta, hogy ezt a kalandjaira értették.  
Kuu egy lehetőség volt, de igyekezett másként tekinteni rá. Nem akarta kihasználni, holott valamilyen szinten úgy érezte, pontosan ezt készül tenni. Randizni hívja a férfit, és ezáltal próbál bizonyítani Kirának, a családjának. Undorodott önmagától, mégsem látott más utat.  
Csak egy randi. Ha nem érez semmit közben a testi vágyon kívül, amely a tárgyalás közben is megkísértette őt, akkor futni hagyja Kuut. Ő talál valaki jobbat, Cion pedig továbbra is bábu marad majd a szülei kezében.


	3. Pimaszság 3.

Kuu másnap egyedül volt az üzletben. Este hat óra ötven perc volt, zárásra készülődött. Vásárló már vagy egy fél órája nem jött, és nem is számított rá, ám kötötte magát a nyitva tartásban foglaltakhoz. Az utolsó percek is számítottak. Megörült, amikor meghallotta a fotocellás ajtó ismerős hangját, azonban a belépő férfi láttán minden izma megmerevedett.   
– Hello! – tolta le a kapucniját Cion a feje tetejéről. Ezúttal kevés sminket viselt, és kontaktlencséje sem volt, amely meglepte Kuut. A férfi már-már egészen igazinak, valóságosnak tűnt. Semmi kihívó mozdulat vagy pillantás, ahogy a pulthoz sétált.   
– Szia! – köszönt végül vissza Kuu, majd nekilátott a pakolásnak. Nem igazán érdekelte, mit akart mondani neki a másik. Úgy döntött, a hallgatás taktikáját választja.   
– Azért jöttem, hogy bocsánatot kérjek a viselkedésemért – kezdte Cion, az egyik kezével a pultnak támaszkodva. – Nem kellett volna a tárgyalás közepén úgy rád nyomulnom, nem is szeretnék mentegetőzni, hibáztam. Téged és a szüleimet is kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztalak, holott ez a projekt mindkettőtöknek egyformán fontos, és nem szeretném, ha miattam borulna a dolog – megállt. Feltűnően hezitált, mielőtt folytatta volna.  
– Továbbra is vonzónak talállak, és bár ezek után teljesen tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy nincs esélyem, mégis el szeretnélek hívni egy randira, persze ebbe ne gondolj túl sokat, csak meg szeretnélek jobban ismerni. Aztán, ha működik, akkor működik, ha nem, akkor felejtsük el, nem szeretném, hogyha a közös munka rovására menne. Mint tudod, én is modell leszek, nem lenne jó, ha kellemetlenül éreznéd magadat a fotózáson. Meg igazából a randit se kell feltétlenül elfogadnod, ha nem akarod, csak felajánlottam, hátha…   
Cion tovább beszélt, mindenfélét összehordott arról, hogy nem akar senkit sem kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni, és sajnálja a tárgyaláson történteket. Kuu csak nehezen bírta visszafojtani a mosolyát, miközben a másik szinte lyukat beszélt a hasába. Lezárta a kasszát, majd amikor már nem bírta palástolni a mosolyát, nevetve megcsóválta a fejét, a tenyerét pedig Cion pulton pihenő kezére tette.   
– Oké.   
A férfi elakadt, a szemei kikerekedtek a döbbenettől. Kuu még mindig mosolygott.   
– Elmegyek veled randizni – tette még hozzá.   
– Tessék? – pislogott Cion. – Mármint, hű. Ennek igazán örülök, köszönöm. Nem akarok tolakodni, de a ma este megfelel, vagy inkább máskor?   
Kuu megrázta a fejét.  
– Sajnos ma a családommal vacsorázom. De holnap este szabad vagyok. Ugyanígy záráskor itt várlak, rendben?   
Cion bólintott, a szemei csillogtak az örömtől. Kuu még mindig nem bírt leállni a mosolygással. Mielőtt elengedte volna Cion kezét, finoman megpaskolta azt.   
– Elkísérhetlek egy darabon? – ajánlotta fel a férfi. Kuu hezitált.  
– Persze, miért is ne – nyögte ki végül. – A metróig, ha te is arrafelé készülsz.  
Végül együtt léptek ki az üzletből. Kuu gyorsan lezárta a fotocellás ajtót, majd elhúzta a rácsot, amely védte az üveget, és lelakatolta. Cion közben félreállva szemlélte az utat. Viszonylag sokan jártak erre, ám a legtöbben ügyet sem vetettek az üzletét bezáró férfira, és a mellette várakozó kapucnisra.   
Ahogy megindultak a metróállomás felé, Cion előhúzott egy cigit, és kérdőn Kuura nézett, aki bólintott egy aprót. Ő is előszedte a magáét, majd mindketten rágyújtottak. Figyelte, ahogy a két cigaretta füstfelhője lassan keveredik egymással. Az egész olyan különös volt. Pedig számított Cionra, ha nem is most, egy másik tárgyaláson, esetleg a fotózáson. Azok alapján, amiket Rio mondott neki, a másik férfi valóban szemet vetett rá. Persze ő egy kalandnak sem állt volna ellen, azonban egy randi egész másnak tűnt.   
Nem volt ideje ismerkedni, ráadásul magán és Shikinán kívül egyetlen olyan sráccal sem találkozott bizonyos bárokon kívül, akiket érdekelt volna. A lányok mások voltak. Könnyebb volt őket felszedni, ám annál nehezebb levakarni. Mindegyik azt hitte, hogy attól még, hogy megjárták egyszer Kuu ágyát, az egész állandósulni fog, rendszeressé válik. Egy ideje inkább csak fiúkat szedett fel, ők hamarabb megértették azt, hogy nincs második alkalom.   
Vetett egy pillantást Cion alakjára. Még így, minimál sminkben is a felsőbb kategóriájú szépfiú kisugárzást nyújtotta. A laza járása, ahogy a fejét tartotta, az állát kissé leszegte, a szemeivel mégis felfelé nézett. Cion ekkor viszonozta Kuu pillantását, aki erre felvonta a szemöldökét. A metróállomáshoz érve elnyomták a csikkeket az arra kijelölt helyen. Kuu a digitális információs táblára nézett. Még öt perce volt a járatig.   
– Akkor holnap este találkozunk – intett egyet búcsúzóul, és már ment volna a lépcsőhöz, de Cion elkapta a csuklóját. Kuu kíváncsian oldalra döntötte a fejét.  
– Igen?   
A férfi ekkor elpirult, és valamit motyogott, aztán észbe kapott.  
– Semmi… Szép estét! Vigyázz magadra! – mosolygott Kuura, aki felkacagott, és kihasználva a másik zavarát, gyorsan megölelte az esetlenül álldogáló Ciont, mielőtt lesietett volna a lépcsőn. Valami különös, édeskés illatot érzett. Biztos Cion parfümje volt az, ami még inkább megmosolyogtatta Kuut. Meglepte őt, hogy a másik férfi milyen zavarttá vált az imént. Ezt nem nézte volna ki belőle.  
A metró lassacskán besiklott az állomásra, ő pedig felszállt rá. Alig pár megállót ment, aztán következett a körülbelül húsz perces séta a szülei házáig. Úgy döntött, közben elüti az időt, és beszámol Shikinának a történekről. A barátja ma amúgy is szabadnapos volt.  
– Hali! – csendült fel Shikina hangja a készülékből alig fél perc után.  
– Szia, Shiki! Hogy vagy? Milyen az új piercinggel? – érdeklődött Kuu.  
– Semmi extra, még szoknom kell az érzést, meg kicsit zsibbad még. És te feléd mi újság?   
Kuu egyből kapott az alkalmon, hiszen részben ezért is hívta fel a férfit.  
– Nem fogod kitalálni, ki esett be hozzám tíz perccel zárás előtt! Segítek: pimasz.   
Shikina lélegzete hallhatóan elakadt a vonal túlsó végén.  
– Nem mondod! Komolyan beállított hozzád azok után, ami tegnap történt?   
– Mi az, hogy! És elnézést kért. Először nem akartam rá nagyon odafigyelni, de hihetetlen, mennyit képes beszélni az a srác, mire végül elhívott egy randira. Aztán persze tovább magyarázkodott, hogy nem muszáj elfogadnom, ha nemet mondok, abbahagyja a nyomulást, meg ilyenek. Közben bezártam a kasszát, és elintéztem, amit kellett. Hihetetlenül édes volt, ahogy próbálkozott, hát belementem a randiba.   
Shikina hümmögött a vonal túlsó végén, várva a folytatást.  
– Holnap este elmegyünk valahová, gondolom, vacsorázni, bár nem beszéltünk semmi konkrétat, csak hogy zárás fele beugrik.   
– Azt hittem, nem buksz az ilyen szépfiúkra.   
Kuu megadóan felsóhajtott.  
– Tudod, milyen nehéz párkapcsolatot keresnem az üzlet mellett! Nővel nem akarok kezdeni, mert menne a hiszti, hogy folyton csak dolgozom, rajtunk kívül meg más olyan srácot nem ismerek, akit érdekelne a saját neme. Megpróbáljuk, ha nem jön össze, akkor ez van, és a kollaboráció sem megy füstbe.   
Shikina felnevetett.  
– Egyre érettebben gondolkozol! – jegyezte meg. – Ha nem baj, akkor drukkolnék nektek. Olyan jó lenne látni, hogy nem csak a karriered van sínen!   
Csend.  
– Azt hittem, az lesz a sztori vége, hogy elhajtod – mondta ki végül Shikina óvatosan.   
– Én is – ismerte be Kuu. – De ahogy beszélt hozzám… Szerintem végig őszinte volt, és tényleg bánta a viselkedését. Mindenki megérdemel egy második esélyt, és ezek után nem hinném, hogy olyan könnyelműen eljátszaná az övét.   
– Pedig hogy kiakadtál, amikor kiderült, hogy Rio elmondta neki, hogy biszexuális vagy! – kuncogott Shikina.   
– Az tegnap volt – nevetett Kuu. – Kíváncsi leszek a húgom arcára, ha ma megtudja, hogy randim lesz Cionnal.   
– Majd feltétlenül mesélned kell! – eskette meg Shikina Kuut, mielőtt elköszöntek volna.


	4. Pimaszság 4.

A szalon már két perce csendes volt. Ennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy Cion szokásától eltérően, a munkaidején kívül betért az üzletbe, és közölte Kirával, hogy este randija lesz Kuuval. Vendég nem volt bent, az előző és Cion pont kerülték egymást.  
– Mégis miket hordtál neki össze? – mondta végül lassan Kira, mire Cion megvonta a vállát.  
– Bocsánatot kértem. Többször.  
Kira felsóhajtott, és lehuppanva a gurulós székére, közelebb csusszant Cionhoz, aki vigyorogva nézett le rá. A fodrász a férfi vállára tette a kezét, majd komolyan a szemébe nézett. Cion arcáról eltűnt a vigyor.  
– Büszke vagyok rád. Úgy tűnik, kezdesz felnőni – szorította meg a vállát Kira.  
Cion felnevetett.  
– Mintha mindvégig erre vártál volna – gúnyolódott, mire Kira elmosolyodott, és bólintott.  
– Ha nem is jön össze Kuuval, legalább ez megtörtént.  
Nem sokáig piszkálódtak egymással, ugyanis hamarosan újabb vendég érkezett, Cion pedig úgy látta jónak, ha hagyja dolgozni Kirát. Amúgy sem szerette nagyon a szülei szalonját. Egy kalitkára emlékeztette, tele mindenféle fodrászkellékkel. Mást akart. Az, hogy modell lehetett a kollaborációban, egy apró lépés volt csupán, mivel nem kellett sokat könyörögnie a szüleinek. Helyes arca volt, ezzel pedig ők is tisztában voltak.  
Mielőtt elment volna Kuuért, hazaindult, hogy kicsit rendbe szedje magát. Nem mintha bármi kifogásolható is lett volna a külsejében, de úgy döntött, lemossa a sminkjét. Meg akarta lepni a férfit, és bár viszketett a tenyere, hogy egy apró pattanás miatt a kezébe vegye az alapozót, végül csupán csak a korrektort használta. Körülbelül a felső-közép óta sminkelt rendszeresen, Kira sokszor ugratta is vele, hogy már lassan azt se tudja, hogy néz ki vakolat nélkül.  
A smink volt Cion egyik szenvedélye. Számtalan képzést látott különböző újságok lapjain meghirdetve, mégsem jelentkezett, holott ez volt az, ami igazán érdekelte. Egy saját szalonról álmodozott, de az nem kis lépés lett volna. A szüleinek éppen ezért nem hozakodott elő vele sosem. Félt, hogy ezt is a sárba tipornák néhány szóval.  
Amikor belépett a ruhaüzlet ajtaján, Kuu épp egy vásárlóval volt elfoglalva. A nő akkor fizetett, így Cion kigombolta a farmerdzsekijét, és nézelődni kezdett. Talált egy fekete felsőt, piros, aranyszélű, vízszintes csíkokkal, amely egyből megragadta a figyelmét. Gondosan nézegette a méretet jelző cédulákat, egyre csak a negyvenhatos számra koncentrálva.  
– Tetszik?  
Cion összerezzent, és igyekezett rendezni az arcvonásait, ahogy a mögötte álló Kuuhoz fordult. Egészen közel voltak egymáshoz, amelyet normál esetben ki is használt volna, de a férfi nem úgy tűnt, mintha zavarban lenne, ez pedig Ciont zavarta össze. Szinte már belehátrált a felsők közé, miközben bólintott egyet.  
– Hányas a méreted? – érdeklődött Kuu.  
– Negyvenhatos – felelt Cion, aztán döbbenten fogadta, ahogy a férfi se perc alatt a kezébe nyomta a darabot.  
– Próbáld csak fel! Addig nem zárom le a kasszát - javasolta Kuu a próbafülkék felé intve.  
Cion elvette tőle a ruhát, majd belépett a fülkébe, és hamarosan már elégedetten szemlélte magán a felsőt. Jól állt neki, ehhez nem fért kétség, így kíváncsian kapott az árcédulához. Majdnem felnevetett. Kuu szinte nevetséges összegekért árulta a holmikat, úgy tűnt, a bevétel érdekelte a legkevésbé. Pedig ha volt valami, amit megtanult a szülei mellett az az volt, hogy a minőség megéri az árát. Ennek ellenére csendben fizette ki a ruhát, nem tett megjegyzést arra, hogy Kuu igazán kérhetné az ár kétszeresét is.  
– Örülök, hogy megtetszett – mondta a férfi, amikor már az utcákon sétálva keresgéltek étterem után, a kezükben cigaretta.  
Cion vállat vont.  
– Nem csoda, hogy anyuék felfigyeltek rád.  
Kuu elmosolyodott, és beleszívott a cigijébe.  
– Azért mégiscsak szerencsém volt – hárította a bókot, aztán a tekintete megakadt egy olcsónak, mégis jónak tűnő éttermen. – Mit szólsz?  
Cion felpillantott, és végigmérte az épületet. Bólintott, aztán a bejáratnál lévő szemetesnél elnyomták a csikkeket.  
A benti helyiség nem volt valami zsúfolt, bár az asztalok eléggé közel helyezkedtek el egymáshoz, csupán három kisebb társaság foglalt helyet, igencsak távol egymástól. Cion egy kissé eldugott sarkot választott maguknak, hiszen mégiscsak randin voltak, vagy valami hasonló, és azt nem igazán szerette volna premier plánban végigülni. Úgy tűnt, Kuu is megbékélt a helyválasztással, legalábbis mindenféle ellenkezés nélkül foglalt helyet Cionnal szemben.  
Miso levest és tamagoyakit rendeltek. Cion úgy érezte, érdemes lenne beszélgetéssel elütni az időt, amíg megérkezik az étel, hiszen lényegében ezért voltak itt, hogy jobban megismerjék a másikat, azonban nem igazán tudta, mégis mit mondjon. Kuu nyugalma teljesen zavarba hozta. A férfi egy cseppet sem tűnt idegesnek, amihez Cion abszolút nem volt hozzászokva. Megszokta, hogy a srácok mindig feszültek az első órákban, mielőtt felvitte volna őket a lakására.  
– Láttam, hogy te is rész veszel a projektben – törte meg a csendet végül Kuu. – Rendszeresen vagy modell?  
Cion megrázta a fejét.  
– Ez az első. Meglepett, hogy a szüleim belementek most ebbe – válaszolt őszintén a férfi.  
– Nem jössz ki velük valami jól, igaz? – lágyultak el Kuu vonásai. Ciont megrémisztette a másik tekintetében megbúvó sajnálat. Nem akarta, hogy bárki is szánja őt, amiért ennyire nehéz volt a kapcsolata a szüleivel.  
Előre dőlt, és az asztalra könyökölve nézett Kuu szemeibe.  
– Figyelj, tényleg nem valami rózsás a kapcsolatunk, de ezért nem kell engem… Sajnálni, vagy ilyesmi. Igen, sok mindent nem hagynak nekem, amit szeretnék, mert szerintük nem nőttem még fel eléggé, de már hozzászoktam, ahhoz, hogy…  
Megakadt. Nem volt benne biztos, kimondhatja-e, hiszen még sosem fogalmazta meg ilyen nyíltan a dolgot. Végül nehezen bár, de kibukott belőle. Nem volt visszaút.  
– Irányítanak.  
Kuu arcára semleges kifejezés költözött. Félrepillantott, megtörve a szemkontaktust, majd újra belenézett Cion szemeibe, akit egészen zavarba hozott a dolog.  
– Biztos jót akarnak neked, de ez a te életed. Nem elég olykor kiállni magunkért, tenni is kell valamit, hogy megmutasd nekik, hogy felnőttél. Ők a szüleid, meg kell érteniük, hogy nem feltétlenül csak az általuk jónak ítélt dolgok tehetnek boldoggá.  
Kuu előre nyúlt, és finoman megszorította Cion kezét, aki egyből lesütötte a szemét. A másiknak igaza volt. Cionnak meg kellett mutatnia odahaza, hogy már nem az a srác, aki össze-vissza kísérletezik a szexualitásával, lusta volt egyetemre menni, és ezért mindig fogni kell a kezét, nehogy romba döntse a saját életét. Ezt már Kira is elmondta neki, éppen ezért nem érte annyira váratlanul Kuu véleménye.  
– Köszönöm – mormogta Cion. Kuu keze a következő másodpercekben nem mozdult, aztán amikor megjelent mellettük a felszolgáló, úgy kapta el Cionétól, mintha tűz égette volna meg.  
Ez volt az a reakció, amelyre a férfi várt. Hirtelen nyeregben érezte magát a másik enyhe zavartságától. Bizalmasan előre hajolt, és vigyorogva nézett Kuura.  
– Félsz? – búgta.  
Kuu visszavigyorgott, a tenyere Cion arcára simult.  
– Mitől félnék? – felelt a kérdésre kérdéssel, aztán összeráncolta a szemöldökeit.  
– Milyen szép őzike szemeid vannak – jegyezte meg. – Minek feded el őket kontaktlencsével?   
Cion nem bírt válaszolni. Úgy tűnt, Kuu volt az, aki kettejük közül inkább abban a bizonyos nyeregben ült, és úgy játszadozott Cionnal, mint macska az egérrel. A férfi pedig ezt egy cseppet sem bánta, így amikor a randijuk végén Kuu játékosan, a végletekig zavarba hozva őt, megcsókolta, úgy érezte, végre valami izgalmasat, valami különlegeset talált.


	5. Ijedtség 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igen, ezt elfelejtettem említeni. Minden egyes "címszó" négy részt kap, szóval Cionékat ezennel lefokozom mellékszereplőkké, Kirát pedig főszereplővé nevezem ki.  
Vigyázz, tisztele--- Azaz, khm, jó olvasást! ^^

Kira unottan figyelte Cion és Kuu évődését. Mióta Cion elmondta neki, hogy együtt vannak, a szőke férfi egyre többször járt be a fodrászatba, és már vagy ezerszer látta, amint Kuu a visszájára fordítja Cion kísérleteit a zavarba hozására. Most, a fotózás előtt is épp az egyik ilyen játékukat játszották, amíg Kira azon agyalt, mégis miféle hajat kreáljon a ruhához, amelyet a barátjának választottak.   
Cion a kisasztalnak támaszkodott, és kihívóan pillantott Kuura, aki semleges arckifejezéssel lépett a férfihoz, hogy aztán villámgyorsan a dereka köré fonja a karjait, majd a nyakába csókoljon. Kira először élvezte látni a pírt Cion arcán, most azonban már úgy érezte, elégszer nézte végig a dolgot. A páros mellé lépve megbökte Kuu vállát, aki bocsánatkérő mosollyal engedte el a férfit. Kira abban a minutumban lenyomta a barátját a kisasztallal szemben lévő székre.   
– Vághatok is belőle? – kérdezte. Cion izgatottan bólintott.   
Kirát büszkeséggel vegyes öröm töltötte el, ahogy a férfi egy fél órával később már izgatottan tapogatta a most már állig érő tincseit. Olyan volt, akár egy gyerek a játékboltban, ami megmosolyogtatta a fodrászt. Nem először rakta rendbe Cion haját, ám vágni mostanság nem volt belőle esélye. Elégedett volt a munkájával.   
A többi neki szánt modellel már végzett, így amikor Cion és Kuu kimentek a fodrászhelyiségnek kinevezett szobából, és a fotózás területe felé igyekeztek, Kira követte őket. Épp egy csinos arcú lányt fotóztak, akinek ezüstszínűre festett, derékig érő haja volt. A férfi alaposan megfigyelte. Lenövést nem látott, messziről nézve nem tűntek sérültnek a tincsek. Akárki is végezte a munkát, Kira gondolatban megdicsérte az illetőt.   
A lány pár perc múlva mosolyogva meghajolt, és kiszökkent a képből, hogy aztán egy alacsony srác vegye át a helyét. Kirát kivételesen nem a rövid, fekete frizura ragadta meg, hanem a nadrág szemtelen rövidsége, amely közszemlére tette a modell formás combjait. A fodrász ajkai enyhén elnyíltak, ahogy szinte már-már megbabonázva bámulta a szabad bőrfelület, a másik alakját. Aztán egy erőteljes, fájdalmas csípést érzett az oldalánál, és elkapta a tekintetét, hogy Cion zavart mosolyával találja szembe magát.   
– Kira, mit művelsz? – sziszegte a férfi.   
– Tessék? – bámult vissza értetlenül.   
– Mindjárt kiesik a szemed, úgy nézed azt a srácot! – emelte ki Cion.   
Kira hevesen megrázta a fejét.  
– Miről beszélsz?   
– Semmiről – morogta végül Cion, és elfordult, hogy tovább beszélgessen Kuuval.  
Kira megforgatta a szemét, aztán a tekintete újból a srácra tévedt. Jobban mondva, azokra a formás, simának tűnő combokra. Nem értette, hogy lehet egy férfinak ilyen jó lába, és gondolatban egyből fel is pofozta saját magát. Mikre gondolt? Egy pasi mindig is pasi maradt, hiába körözött le számtalan más női testet. Meg ő nem Cion volt, a fenébe is! Helytelen volt így megbámulnia a modellt. Hiszen arcra például semmi nőies nem volt benne.   
Az álla, a járomcsontja, az orra – mind csupa férfias szöglet, semmi lágy ív, az ajkai vékonyak, formátlanok. Egy jó alak nem jelentett semmit. Aztán a férfi tekintete elkapta Kiráét, és finoman rámosolygott az egyre inkább zavarban lévő fodrászra. Visszamosolygott.  
Most ő tette fel magának a kérdést: mit művelt? Úgy érezte, mintha egy külön, elszigetelt burokban lenne, és nem kapna rendesen levegőt. Viszketett a tenyere egy szál cigiért. Hirtelen fordult sarkon, majd szinte vakon menekült ki az épületből. A hátsó ajtónál, az öltözők mögött állt meg, és miután meggyújtotta a szálat, olyan hévvel szívott bele, hogy egyből fuldokolni kezdett. A köhögéstől kicsordultak a könnyei is, amelyeket igyekezett minél gyorsabban eltüntetni. Úgy érezte magát, mintha valaki kalapáccsal rácsapott volna a testére, és darabokra törte volna.   
Megpróbálta magában tisztába tenni a dolgokat, ám nem sokra jutott. Mindvégig az zakatolt a fejében, hogy vonzónak talál egy srácot, és ez teljességgel undorító. Bűntudata is volt. Amikor anno Cion elmondta neki, hogy meleg, az is szóba került, hogy egy ideig tetszett neki Kira. Utána elszórakozott párszor a gondolattal, mit tett volna, ha még mindig tetszett volna Cionnak, ám arra jutott, hogy semmit. Nem érdekelték a férfiak. Erre tessék, itt van néhány formás comb, ő meg teljesen elveszíti a józan eszét!   
– Úgy nézel ki, mint aki szellemet látott.  
Kira majdnem elejtette a csikket, ahogy meghallotta Cion hangját. A férfi megtámaszkodott mellette az épület falánál, és rágyújtott.   
– Kuu szerint, Levi két hónapja ment szét az előző barátjával – jegyezte meg alig két percnyi csend után.  
– Nem vagyok meleg – vágta rá Kira szinte rögtön. Értette, mire akar kilyukadni a másik.  
Cion felhorkant.  
– Kuu sem az.   
– Tudom, még te mondtad az elején, hogy…   
Kira megakadt, és úgy nézett Cionra, mintha a másik épp valami veszedelmes üzletbe akarta volna belerángatni.   
– De nem lehetek biszex! Az már előbb kiderült volna, nem? – fakadt ki, mire Cion vállat vont, és lassan kifújta a füstöt.  
– Ki tudja? – válaszolt a lehető legidegesítőbb módon, kérdéssel a kérdésre. – Nem csak három beállítottság létezik.   
Ezek után már csendben szívták el a maradék cigit. Kira közben végig próbált magyarázatot, valamiféle feloldozást keresni arra, ahogy megbámulta Levit. A modell tudott róla, hiszen az a mosoly nem volt véletlen, Cion és Kuu is tisztában voltak a helyzettel. Kirát csak az idegesítette, hogy rajta kívül mindenki olyan természetesnek vette, hogy tetszhet neki Levi. Cion sem tűnt különösebben meglepettnek, amiért a legjobb barátja megbámult egy másik srácot.   
– Miért veszed ezt ilyen könnyedén? – kérdezett végül rá.  
– Azzal megnyugtatnálak, ha én is pánikba esnék? – nevetett fel Cion. Kira nehézkesen bár, de elmosolyodott. Az tényleg csak rontott volna a helyzeten, ha mindketten rágörcsölnek a dologra.   
– Na, de megyek vissza, szerintem már végeztek Levivel – szorította meg búcsúzóul Kira vállát Cion, majd eltűnt az épületben, ott hagyva a még mindig kétségek között őrlődő barátját.   
A fodrász még sokáig állt ott, percekig őrlődve a történteken. Nem volt meleg. Már hogy is lett volna, ez egyszerűen hülye gondolat volt. Biszexnek sem merte nagyon vallani magát, hiszen a felső-közép során egy srácot sem bámult meg az öltözőben, nem úgy, mint Cion, bár nem hitte, hogy ezen múlik a dolog. Itt volt Levi, azokkal a vadító combokkal, a mosolyával, és Kirának fogalma sem volt, mégis miért pont ekkor döbbent rá arra, hogy egy férfi is lehet vonzó. Ez pedig megijesztette őt. Talán… Nem kéne rágódnia a beállítottság-kérdésen. Fontos volt az egyáltalán? Úgy érezte, égetően szüksége van Cionra, meg akarta vele osztani a dolgot, kérdezni, és választ kapni.   
Berontott az épületbe, mint akit darazsak kergettek, azonban az öltözők előtt megtorpant. Nem voltak rajtuk nevek, csupán csinos kis számok. Kira pedig nem volt valami jó memóriával megáldva, így hezitált a hármas és a négyes szobák előtt. Végül döntött, és lenyomta a négyes számmal ellátott ajtó kilincsét.   
Elállt a lélegzete.


	6. Ijedtség 2.

Levi kikerekedett szemekkel nézett az ajtóban álló fodrászra, aki úgy tűnt, szintén sokkot kapott.  
A modell épp az utcai ruhájába öltözött rá, amikor a másik kopogás nélkül rányitott, ő pedig egy szál alsóban – ami, valljuk be, meglehetősen keveset takart belőle – álldogált a helyiség közepén, a kezében a kedvenc, fekete, szaggatott térdű farmerével, amit még Kuutól kapott a születésnapjára. Hirtelen kapott észbe, és húzta magára a ruhadarabot, majd egy pólót is. Nem akarta magukat még inkább kínos helyzetbe hozni, ám úgy tűnt, a fodrász még mindig teljesen le volt fagyva. Továbbra is Levit nézte, az ajkai elnyíltak, akárcsak a fotózáson.  
A férfinak nem volt ellenére, ha megnézték, jól érezte magát a bőrében, és számára ez mindig azt jelentette, hogy nincs oka másképp vélekedni magáról. Azonban a másik már-már zavarba ejtően sokáig meredt rá, mint aki nem bírja feldolgozni, amit az imént látott, és ez nagyon feszélyezte Levit. Közelebb lépett a fodrászhoz, és a vállára tette a kezét.  
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte, a homlokán összegyűltek a ráncok.  
Ekkor a férfi úgy tűnt, mintha kijózanodott volna az iménti sokkból, és egy gyors bocsánatkéréssel egyetemben lépett hátrébb. Levi ajkaira hitetlenkedő mosoly kúszott.  
– Kit keresel? – tette fel végül a kérdést, mert nem igazán tűnt úgy, mintha a másik jó helyen lenne.  
– Ciont – nyögte ki végül a fodrász.  
Levi persze több dolgot is leszűrt a név hallatán. Cion Kuu párja volt, modell a fotózáson, és végtelenül pimasz. Persze utóbbit részben Kuu elmondása alapján húzta rá a férfira, de azért ő is látta már, milyen szemtelen módon tudott néha viselkedni a másik, ezzel is húzva a szülei agyát.  
– Hármas – mosolygott végül Levi készségesen a fodrászra, aki bólintott, és már hátrált volna ki a folyosóra, amikor a modell elkapta a csuklóját.  
– Mi a neved?  
– Kira – motyogta a férfi, majd egy hurrikánét megközelítő sebességgel tűnt el Levi szemei elől, aki csak értetlenül bámult utána.  
Vigyorogva csukta be az ajtót, és az asztala felett lévő tükörhöz lépett, hogy megigazítsa a haját. Habár Cion apja jó munkát végzett, Levi kezdte már kicsit hosszúnak találni a tincseit. Ekkor hirtelen ötlete támadt. Ahogy elnézte Kirát, magától sosem keresné, pláne, hogy a férfi meg se kérdezte a nevét, annyira zavarban volt. Levit ez megmosolyogtatta. Ritkán találkozott olyan srácokkal, akik megbámulták, utána meg körülbelül azt se tudták, hol vannak. Vonzotta őt Kira kisugárzása, a félénksége, hogy úgy tűnt, tetszik neki, amit lát, ám ezt aligha merte volna beismerni.  
Amikor Levi pár perccel később kilépett az épületből, szinte egyből a telefonjáért nyúlt, és tárcsázta Kuut.  
– Szia! Mi újság? – csendült fel a férfi hangja alig pár másodperc múltán. A háttérben mintha beszélgetés foszlányait vélte volna felfedezni.  
– Szia! Csak annyi, hogy az a fodrász… Kira – kezdte. – Tudnál nekem időpontot szerezni hozzá?  
Hallotta, ahogy csukódik egy ajtó, a beszélgetés, amit eddig hallott, elhalt. Ezek szerint Kuu kiment onnan, ahol eddig volt.  
– Figyelj, Levi.  
A hangja feszült volt. A modell nem értette, mégis miért, váratlanul érte a rövid csend.  
– Tudok – sóhajtott végül. – De ne éld bele magad túlzottan. Te vagy az első srác, akit megbámult. Még bizonytalan. Cionnal megpróbáljuk kicsit elfogadóbbá tenni önmagával szemben, de kérlek, ne nagyon kezdj ki vele, mert elijesztenéd. Rendben?  
Levi megtorpant, ami azért nem volt annyira szerencsés, mivel egy zebra közepén állt éppen. Szerencsére egy rádudáló autós kizökkentette őt, és bocsánatkérő mosollyal sétált át a túloldalra, ahol aztán egy biciklitárolónak dőlve emésztette a Kuu által mondottakat.  
– Rendben, köszönöm. Én… Azt hittem, hogy érdeklem. Végül is mindegy – bökte ki végül. Próbálta leplezni a csalódottságot, azonban Kuu újabb, szomorú sóhajából ítélve, nem igazán jött neki össze a dolog.  
– Levi, tudom, hogy Kira helyes, és hidd el, a helyedben én is nagyon lelkes lennék, ha megbámulna valaki olyan, mint ő. De a saját érdekedben, ne zavard össze még jobban. Megszerzem az időpontot, csak előtte ígérd meg, hogy nem fogsz hülyeséget csinálni.  
Levi összeszorította a száját. A busza épp ekkor fordult be a sarkon, ám ő nem mozdult, nem futott a megállóig, holott plusz tíz percnyi várakozás spórolt volna meg magának. Nem bírt a járműre koncentrálni, minden figyelmét Kuu szavainak szentelte.  
– Megígérem – mondta ki végül, pont abban a pillanatban, amikor a busz indexelt, és elhajtott a megállóból. Ő csupán ekkor indult el, hogy aztán odaérve leülhessen, és várja a következő járatot. A vonal továbbra sem szakadt meg.  
– Köszönöm. Majd írok Line-on. Szia! – köszönt el végül Kuu. Levi hallotta a háttérben az ajtó hangját, így nem is próbálta tovább húzni a beszélgetést.  
– Én köszönöm. Szia!  
Egy darabig csak meredt maga elé, úgy érezte, mintha eltűnt volna az összes gondolata. Aztán hirtelen, elemi erővel tört rá a bűntudat. Teljesen félreértette Kirát. Azt hitte, a másik csupán azért volt olyan félénk, mert visszafogott személyiség, abba bele sem mert gondolni, hogy esetleg sosem volt még dolga pasival. Persze nem tudhatta. Mindenesetre, örült, amiért Kuu megpróbálta kiábrándítani őt.  
Végül, amikor leszállt a buszról, és már a lakása felé sétált, úgy döntött, telefonál egyet. Kuu egy barát volt, közeli, ám mégsem beszélt vele annyit, mint Yuitoval. A férfi a lakótársa volt, ám most a szüleinél töltötte a hetet.  
– Hello! Azt hittem, már nem is hívsz. Milyen volt a fotózás?  
Yuito hangja egyből megnyugtatta Levit, még ha csak egy hangyányit is, de könnyebbnek érezte a lelkét.  
– Bocsi, elhúzódtak a dolgok – nevette el magát a férfit, ám a hangja kissé tompa volt. Ezt Yuito is észrevehette, így Levi próbálta rövidre venni a fotózásról szóló beszámolót.  
– A staffosok végig kedvesek voltak, a többi modell is egész szimpatikus volt. Kuu majd kicsattant a boldogságtól, amikor megjelentem előtte az általa tervezett ruhákban, le sem lehetett vakarni az arcáról a mosolyt. Képzeld, egy hihetetlenül rövid nadrágot kaptam, és…  
A hangja itt hirtelen elhalt.  
– Volt ott egy fodrász, Kira. És konkrétan tátva maradt a szája, ahogy rám nézett, én meg azt hittem, hogy tetszem neki, csak félénk a srác, vagy valami ilyesmi, de később beszéltem Kuuval. Ő ismeri, mivel a pasijának a legjobb haverja, és állítólag én vagyok az első férfi, akit így megbámult. Kértem Kuutól, hogy szerezzen hozzá időpontot, de… Nem tudom, Yuito, most mit csináljak? Nem akarom őt megijeszteni.  
Észre sem vette, mikor kezdtek el folyni a könnyei. Megtörölte a szemét, és igyekezett halkan szipogni.  
– Levi, ne sírj, kérlek!  
Yuito hangja ellágyult.  
– Menj el hozzá, lehetőleg valami kevésbé kihívó cuccban. Ha úgy van, beszélgessetek, de ne reménykedj abban, hogy azonnal több fog kialakulni köztetek. Nem fogok veled finom lenni, már biztos, hogy megijesztetted. Csak legyél természetes, és ne ronts rá.  
– Szóval – kezdte Levi, de már most alig bírta visszatartani a nevetést –, ne nyomjam bele az arcát a combomba.  
Yuito felkacagott.  
– Ó, az még túl korai lenne – jegyezte meg.  
Levi végül vöröslő fejjel tette le a telefont, és a tornádónál is sebesebben iszkolt be a lakására.


	7. Ijedtség 3.

– Cion, három másodperced van becsukni a szádat, mielőtt lenyomom a torkodon a seprűt! – fordult Kira a férfihoz.  
– Most mi van? – fonta össze a karjait a mellkasa előtt Cion. – Ezek alap dolgok, ha pasival van az ember.  
Kira felsóhajtott, és a falnak támasztotta a seprűt, mielőtt csípőre tette volna a kezét.  
– Az elmúlt egy hónapban mást se hallgatok tőled, mint valamelyik alap dolgok, ha pasival van az ember-előadásodat – fújtatott egyet. – Már igazán leszállhatnál a témáról.  
Cion felvonta a szemöldökét, mire Kira hátat fordított neki, és pakolni kezdett az asztalon. El kellett terelnie a figyelmét a dologról, nem akarta megsérteni a barátját.   
– Sajnálom – sóhajtotta végül Cion. – Akkor szerintem le is lépek, nem akarok már rögtön az első óráról elkésni. Szia!   
– Sok sikert! – bökte oda Kira. Valamilyen szinten büszke volt Cionra, amiért kiállt magáért a szülei előtt, akik egy hosszú és értelmes beszélgetést követően végre elengedték őt egy sminkes tanfolyamra. Úgy tűnt, Kuu minden szempontból jót tett a srácnak. Mióta összejöttek, Cion ragyogott, Kira pedig örült, amiért lassacskán minden helyre jött az életében.   
Csak közben az ő saját élete meg túlvolt egy óriási földrengésen, amellyel egyedül képtelen volt megbirkózni. A legjobb barátja továbbra is mellette állt, ahogy Kuu is, de Kira úgy érezte, bármennyire is próbálnak segíteni, ezen az apró problémán önmagán kívül senki sem tudott. Ha esténként behunyta a szemeit, sokszor látta maga előtt Levi combjait, vagy, ahogy a másik az öltözőben, egy szál bokszerben, riadtan pislogott rá. A teste pedig reagált. Rémesen érezte magát azokon az éjszakákon, és mocskosnak, amiért végül magához ért. Nem tudta kiverni a férfit a fejéből. Először persze csak a teste merült fel sokszor a gondolataiban, aztán a nyúlfarknyi, első beszélgetésük is egyre többször játszódott le a fejében, mígnem egyszerűen csak beletörődött a helyzetbe. Egy férfi felkeltette a figyelmét és felizgatta őt. Kira kezdte ezt az egészet úgy kezelni, mintha nem vett volna gyökeres fordulatot az élete. Cionnak képzelte magát, holott a barátjával ellentétben, kizárólag csak Levit találta vonzónak a saját neme képviselői közül. Persze kísérletezett. Olyan dolgokra keresett rá, amelyekre magától előtte sosem, ám a teste kinevette őt, és minduntalan csak a Leviről szőtt gondolatokra reagált.  
Az ajtó hangja rángatta ki Kirát a gondolatai közül, ahogy még mindig a különböző fodrászkellékeket pakolászta az asztalon, mintegy kényszercselekvésként. Most felnézett, az ajkai elnyíltak.  
– Szia! – mosolyodott el óvatosan Levi, ahogy a dzsekijét az ajtó melletti fogasra akasztotta.  
– Hello! – nyögte ki Kira.   
Nyelt egyet, a másik pedig közelebb lépett.   
– Félre volt időpontom. Ugye nem késtem?   
Kira kábán megrázta a fejét, és kihúzta a széket, hogy Levi helyet foglalhasson. Próbálta összeszedni magát, de most, hogy újra találkoztak, teljesen összezavarodott. Nem értette, mit keres itt a másik. A naptárban csupán csak egy vezetéknév állt, és Kuu csak annyit mondott, hogy az egyik barátjának szeretett volna időpontot. Kira nem gyanakodott. Most azonban görcsbe ugrott a gyomra.   
– Mit szeretnél?   
– Egy kis igazítást – felelte Levi. – Hátul picit felnyíratni.   
Kira próbált átszellemülni, úgy viszonyulni a munkájához, mintha csak egy átlagos férfi vendég ülne a székben. Ám a tükörben Levi csillogó, őzbarna szempárja nézett vissza rá, a fodrász pedig igencsak sokat pepecselt azzal, hogy nagy nehezen felcsatolja a férfi nyaka köré a köpenyt.   
– Sajnálom a múltkorit – mondta csendesen Levi. Kira keze, ahogy az ollóért nyúlt, megállt a levegőben.   
– Tessék? Én nyitottam rád, te ne sajnálj semmit. Nekem kéne bocsánatot kérnem.  
Nem gondolkozott a reakcióján, egyből kimondta, amit gondolt. Még saját magát is meglepte, amiért képes volt természetesebben viselkedni. Levi azonban hallgatott. Kira elkapta a mosolyát a tükörben, mielőtt nekilátott volna a munkának. A gyomra görcsbe rándult, és úgy is maradt, miközben dolgozott. Egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, csupán néhányszor fonódott egymásba a tekintetük, de olyankor Kira mindig megrémült, és inkább babrálni kezdett a kezében lévő fésűvel.   
Végül egy fél óra elteltével kicsatolta a köpenyt Levi nyakánál. Érezte a kezén a férfi forró lélegzetét, és elemi erővel törtek rá az érzések. Szíve szerint nem mozdult volna, ám az agya folyamatosan azt sugallta, hogy kapja el a kezét. Pár másodpercnyi hezitálást követően levette a köpenyt, és felakasztotta az asztala melletti fogasra.   
Megköszörülte a torkát.  
– Végeztünk.   
Levi felállt, és óvatosan átlépte a földre hullott tincseit, hogy aztán Kira elé állhasson. A fodrász álláig ért, a férfi mégis úgy érezte, hogy fölébe magasodik.   
– Mennyi lesz? – kérdezte Levi.  
– Nyolcszáz – felelte Kira, és a pult mögé menekülve kezdte el írni a számlát, miközben Levi a kabátjához lépett, és miután magára kanyarította a ruhadarabot, elővette a tárcáját. Visszalépett Kirához, aki rögvest odatolta neki a papírt. Levi odacsúsztatta neki a pénzt, a kezük összeért, Kira számára pedig megszűnt létezni a világ. A tekintetük egymásba fonódott, és a saját szívének dörömbölésén kívül semmilyen más hangot nem hallott. Klisésnek tartotta ezt a pillanatot, azt hitte, ilyen sosem fog vele megtörténni, hiszen az egész csak a női célközönségnek íródott, csepegő, romantikus sztorikban létezett. Anno néhány barátnőjével kénytelen volt végigszenvedni párat, és alig bírta visszatartani a nevetést. Túlságosan megjátszottnak, erőltetettnek gondolta azokat a jeleneteket, most pedig úgy érezte, egyenesen az egyik kellős közepébe csöppent.   
A pult bár nem volt valami keskeny, mégiscsak Kira derekáig ért, így Levi könnyedén hajolt oda, hogy a fodrász ajkaira tapadjon, aki elkerekedett szemekkel fogadta az ostromot. Habár a másik nem erőszakoskodott, csupán finom, óvatos mozdulatokkal ízlelgette Kira ajkait, ő mégsem mert mozdulni. A lényének egy része mindennél jobban akarta ezt a csókot, és egy kis időre sikerült is felülkerekednie az ellenkezésen. Megmozdította a száját, azonban pár pillanat múltán elhajolt Levitől. Az egész teste csillapíthatatlanul remegett, izzadtságcseppek szánkóztak végig a hátán, és kikerekedett szemekkel nézett a férfira, aki ekkor az ajkába harapott, majd egy gyors köszönést követően szinte kimenekült az üzletből.   
Kira szédülten támaszkodott a pultnak, az ujjait az ajkaira tette, úgy bámult maga elé. Csókolózott egy férfival. Levivel. Nem tudta, mi zajlott le benne, de azzal teljesen tisztában volt, hogy most már nem bújhat el önmaga elől. Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy vonzódik a másikhoz.   
– Kira?   
El is felejtette, hogy a következő vendége Kuu volt. Felkapta a fejét, ám az ujjai még mindig az ajkain voltak, így gyorsan elkapta a kezét. Lehetetlen volt, hogy a másik férfi ne vette volna észre. Kuu összeráncolt szemöldökökkel nézett rá, aztán hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, ahogy levéve a kabátját, közelebb sétált a pulthoz.  
– Azt ne mondd, hogy csókolóztatok – sóhajtott fel Kuu, mire Kira sután bólintott.  
Kuu élesen beszívta a levegőt, majd megrázta a fejét.  
– Baszd meg.


	8. Ijedtség 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem biztos, hogy tudom majd tartani azt, hogy háromnaponta van rész, mivel már most van egy rakás határidős dolgom a suliban. #éljenavégzősév   
Köszönöm, ha türelmesek lesztek! <3

Levi szinte szellemként kóválygott az utcákon. Nem akaródzott hazamennie, ám végül mégiscsak felszállt a buszra. Végig a csók járt a fejében. Saját magánál nagyobb idiótát nemigen találhatott volna, és már előre rettegett, mi lesz ha Yuito megtudja. Ha Kuu megtudja… Mindkettejüknek megígérte, hogy nem fog hülyeséget csinálni, erre olyat tett, amire nem volt mentség.   
Pedig akkor és ott nem tűnt rossz ötletnek az a csók. Ráadásul Kira visszacsókolt, még ha csak bizonytalanul is. Levi konkrétan majdnem felbukott a küszöbben, ahogy a lakásba lépett. De hiszen visszacsókolt! Igaz, hogy utána elhajolt, de az ajkai határozottan megmozdultak Leviéi alatt.  
– Levi? – hallotta meg Yuito hangját a konyhából, majd a férfi borzas, ezüstös tincsei is felbukkantak az ajtófélfánál, ahogy kérdő pillantással ajándékozta meg a lakótársát.  
– Visszacsókolt! – kiáltotta Levi, mire Yuito láthatóan elsápadt.   
– Te lekaptad? – kérdezte döbbenten, Levi pedig akkorát bólintott, hogy majd’ lepottyant a feje a nyakáról. Yuitonak sem kellett több, egyből odarohant a barátjához, és szorosan átölelte őt.  
– Irtó szerencsés vagy, hallod? Megütött volna a guta, ha másképp történik – sóhajtott fel a férfi. Levi megveregette a hátát. Boldog volt, ám csak most kezdett el neki leesni, hogy másképp is alakulhattak volna a dolgok a fodrászatban. Ha Kira puha ajkai nem mozdulnak meg, ha Levi semmiféle reakciót nem kap a csókra, akkor nem biztos, hogy most vigyorogva bújt volna Yuito karjai közé.   
Ekkor Levi kabátjában, amely még mindig rajta volt, megszólalt a telefonja. Kibontakozott az ölelésből, és miközben levette a kabátot, előhalászta a zsebéből a készüléket. Ismeretlen szám, bár volt egy halovány sejtése.  
– Halló?   
Amikor meghallotta Kira hangját, a szíve egy hatalmasat ugrott, és egyből elvigyorodott. Fél kézzel felakasztotta a kabátját a fogasra, és kikerülve a szemét forgató Yuitot, a hálóba ment. Ott lehuppant az ágyára, és alig bírta visszafojtani a mosolyt, ahogy végül válaszolt.  
– Kira?   
A vonal túlsó végéről érkező hümmögés most már biztossá tette számára a nyilvánvalót.   
– Azért kereslek, ami ma történt – érezte a másik hangján, hogy ideges, ám nem tudta, mégis hogyan nyugtassa meg. A mosolya egy szempillantás alatt tűnt el. Mi van, ha Kira bánta azt a csókot?   
– Szeretném, ha lenne folytatása. Mikor érsz rá? Elmehetnénk sétálni vagy valami.  
Levi eldőlt az ágyán, és a fehér plafont bámulta.   
– Igazából bármelyik délután jó nekem – kezdte. – Neked mikor lenne jó?   
Közben hallotta, ahogy Yuito a konyhában csörömpöl az edényekkel, megnyitja a csapot, és mintha az olaj halk sercenését is észlelni vélte volna.   
– Csütörtökön nem dolgozom – felelte Kira. – Mégis, mi lenne, ha a fodrászat előtt találkoznánk?   
– Oké.  
Egy ideig csend volt. Levi mintha hallotta volna Kira lélegzetvételeit, amitől a mosoly visszaköltözött az arcára. Aztán végül nem bírta tovább a hallgatást. Muszáj volt rákérdeznie.   
– A csók… – kezdte finoman, mire Kira egyből átvette a szót.  
– Jól… – itt vett egy nagy levegőt –, csókolsz – fújtatott a fodrász. – Levi, a francba is, élveztem. De miért csókoltál meg?   
Levi sokszor feltette magának a kérdést, amíg hazafelé tartott, sőt, még most is újra felmerült benne. Próbált indokokat keresni, választ akart adni, ám végül feladta.   
– Nem tudom – felelte őszintén. – És te miért csókoltál vissza?   
Most Kira hallgatott egy darabig. Aztán végül felkuncogott.  
– Nem tudom.   
Mindketten nevetni kezdtek, majd nehézkesen bár, de bontották a vonalat. Levi úgy érezte, mintha a talpa alig érné a padlót, ahogy Yuitohoz sietett, aki egy újabb adag palacsintatésztát öntött a serpenyőbe. Sercenés, finom, édes illat. Levi vigyora már-már a füléig ért.   
– Na, min nevettél annyira? – tette fel a kérdést Yuito.   
– Semmi különös. Csütörtökön randizunk – billegett Levi a sarkán, miközben kíváncsian szemlélte a már elkészült palacsintákat.   
– Vegyél nyugodtan az aljáról – válaszolta meg a még fel sem tett kérdést Yuito, Levi pedig hálásan emelte meg a kupacot, hogy a legaljáról elnyúljon egy üres palacsintát, aminek a felét aztán azon nyomban a szájába is tömte.   
– Malac – jegyezte meg nevetve Yuito. – Szóval csütörtökön, hm?   
Az a nap hamar el is jött. Levi mihelyst hazaért a munkából, egy halom ruhát szórt az ágyára, és nem tudta, hogy a passzos farmer, vagy a fekete vászonnadrág lenne-e megfelelőbb egy első randira Kirával. Oké, hogy a másik láthatóan odavolt Levi combjaiért, de végül a vászonnadrágot választotta. Ennek kettő, igencsak egyszerű oka volt: az egyik, hogy nem akarta megijeszteni a férfit, a másik pedig, hogy reménykedett egy következő randiban. Hiba lett volna már rögtön az elején ellőnie ezt a darabot. Egy fehér pulcsi és egy aranyozott nyaklánc koronázta meg a számára igencsak tetszetős szettet, és mikor a fürdőben elsimított néhány zavaró pattanást a korrektorával, úgy érezte, készen áll a délutánra.   
Kira már várta őt, mikor odaért, és Levi kissé megtorpant, amikor észrevette, kiknek a társaságában volt a fodrász. Cion és Kuu kézen fogva álldogáltak, és az előbbi épp felnevetett valamin, amit Kira mondott. Amikor Levi odaért, egyből köszönéssel indított, habár nem mert egyenesen Kuu szemeibe nézni.   
– Érezzétek jól magatokat! – vetette oda búcsúzóul kissé pajkos hangnemben Cion, amíg Kuu finoman megpaskolta Levi vállát, aki egyből megkönnyebbült. Ahogy elnézte, nincs harag. Kira viszont úgy tűnt, mindjárt Cion után ered, és keresztben lenyeli őt, amin Levinek muszáj volt mosolyognia.   
– Hagyd, ha neked nem is, Kuunak még szüksége lehet rá – jegyezte meg. Kira összehúzta a szemeit, majd végül hitetlenkedve felnevetett.   
– Folyamatosan meglepsz – csúszott ki a fodrász száján. Levi arcára pimasz vigyor költözött, ahogy elindultak. Tetszett neki, ahogy Kira úgy tűnt, megijedt attól, amit az imént mondott.  
– Szeretnéd, ha még meglepnélek? – piszkálódott egy kicsit, és meg sem várva Kira válaszát, összekulcsolta az ujjaikat. Érezte, hogy a másik tenyere izzadni kezd, és finoman megremeg az övé alatt. Izgalmasnak találta a dolgot.   
– És mi lenne, ha én lepnélek meg? – fordult felé Kira, amikor egy piros lámpához értek. Levi kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. Nem értette, mégis miféle meglepetésre gondolt a másik, a fodrász arcára azonban ekkor hasonló vigyor kúszott, mint ami Leviére az imént, és közel, egészen közel hajolt a másikhoz. Levi érezte a forró, cigaretta füstjére és mentára emlékeztető illatot, és egészen elpirult. Remélte, hogy Kira nem a nyílt utcán akar vele csókolózni, mert azt még ő sem merte bevállalni, legalábbis fényes nappal, ahol bárki könnyedén megbámulhatja őket, mindig kerülte a csókokat. Ráadásul pont Kira, akinek előtte még nem volt dolga pasival fogja majd a szabályokat áthágva csókba vonni őt? Az egész olyan abszurdnak tűnt. Megijedt.  
Kira pedig pont abban a pillanatban nyomott puszit az arcára, amikor a lámpa zöldre váltott.  
Nevettek.


	9. Zavartság 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Röviden és tömören: math kills me.   
Részek mostantól ezer százalék, hogy rendszertelenül érkeznek, mivel a drága original fantasy-m is újra felütötte a fejét az agyamban. Ilyenkor kéne egy napnak 48 órából állnia. (és még az sem lenne elég)

Shikina unottan forgatta a kezében lévő tollat. Hamarosan lejárt a műszakja, és szinte már alig bírt magával. Csak két kisebb csoport tartózkodott a karaokebárban, de már ők is nagyon a végét járták, úgy tűnt, már beütött nekik az alkohol, ugyanis a hangszigetelt termekből szépen lassan kijöttek a bárpult előtt lévő asztalokhoz. Idekint is szólt a zene, Shikina pedig finoman dobolni kezdte Reol új számának az ütemét, miközben az embereket figyelte. Jobb dolga úgysem akadt, amíg nem jöttek oda hozzá italt kérni.   
Aztán Shikina figyelmét felkeltette valami, jobban mondva valaki. Nyílt az ajtó, és egy magas, kócos, vörös hajú férfi lépett be a bárba. A toll koppant a pulton. Az illetőnek éles arcvonásai, hosszú, keskeny orra és telt ajkai voltak. Shikina akaratlanul is elképzelte, ahogy a férfi szája az övének nyomódik. Végignyalt a piercingjén, és csak remélte, hogy a másik nem látta meg, ugyanis rövid, zavart körbekémlelés után, egyből a pulthoz indult.   
Shikina az egyik pohár tükröződésében ellenőrizte, hogy rendben volt-e a sminkje, aztán az épp akkor odaérő férfihoz fordult, és rámosolygott.  
– Jó estét, mit parancsol?   
– Jó estét! – pillantott rá zavartan a másik. Az ádámcsutkája láthatóan megmozdult, ahogy nyelt egyet. Shikina azt hitte, ott helyben elájul. Jöttek már be helyes srácok a bárba, de általában társasággal, így csupán csak futó pillantásokat vetett rájuk.   
– Igazából… Mangaka volnék, és az új mangámhoz szeretnék inspirálódni, skicceket készíteni a karaokebáros jelenetekhez. Van… Erre lehetőségem?   
Shikina egy darabig nem szólt semmit. Figyelte a reménykedő tekintetet, az enyhén összepréselt ajkakat. Aztán pislogott egyet, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát.   
– Azonnal felhívom a főnökömet, egy pillanat türelmet kérnék – fordult a telefonjához. A szíve a torkában dobogott, és csak hatalmas önuralom árán tudta megállni, hogy ne írjon Kuunak egy SMS-t a helyes férfiról. Tárcsázott, majd várt. Közben a tekintete összeakadt a mangakáéval, és úgy érezte, mindjárt kiugrik a szíve a helyéről. Aztán a főnöke hangja kizökkentette őt, és alig fél perc alatt sikerült dűlőre jutniuk az üggyel kapcsolatban. Shikina félretette a telefont.  
– A főnök szeretné, ha LINE-on átküldenénk neki a névjegykártyája és néhány referenciamunkája fényképét – közölte a mangakával, aki izgatottan nyelt egyet, és egy bólintást követően előhalászta a vállán lógó oldaltáskából a piros műanyagdobozkát, továbbá egy szürke mappát. A dobozból kivett egy névjegyet, és Shikina elé csúsztatta, aki fényképezés közben lefigyelte a férfi nevét. Haruguchi Ryoya. Ismerősnek tűnt. Az ajkába harapott, elküldte a képet, és az időközben felnyitott mappára pillantott. Szinte elállt a lélegzete. A mangaka nagyon nem volt kezdő. Aztán beugrott neki: nemrég debütált szerző, lélektani mangája pár hétig még a toplistákra is felkerült. Amennyire Shikina meg tudta állapítani az eléje rakott egy fekete-fehér és egy színes rajzból, Ryoya gondosan bánt az eszközeivel. Meg sem lepte, amikor a főnök válaszul csak egy igent küldött neki. Nyelt egyet, és Ryoya szemébe nézett.  
– Beleegyezett. Öné a terep – mosolyodott el halványan. Ó, te szentséges ég, az az örömteli kifejezés a férfi arcán! Shikina megmarkolta a pult szélét, az ujjai elfehéredtek. Nagyon remélte, hogy sokszor és sokáig bent lesz majd a másik. Lehetőleg pont az ő műszakja alatt.   
– Zavarna, ha itt kezdeném a rajzolást a pultnál? – kérdezte Ryoya. Shikina megrázta a fejét, az arca felforrósodott. Úgy tűnt, a másik szinte azonnal bele is merült a munkába. Egy darabig szerencsétlenül álldogált, nem tudta, most mitévő legyen. Egy köhintés ragadta őt ki a kételyek közül, és zavart mosollyal fordult a szőke sráchoz, aki akadozó nyelvvel kért egy pohár vizet. Shikina felkapott egy poharat, a csaphoz fordult, vizet töltött, és a pohár már landolt is a pulton anélkül, hogy egy csepp is mellément volna.   
– Régóta dolgozol itt?   
Ryoya kíváncsian pillantott fel a halvány vonalak rengetegéből.   
– Igen – felelte Shikina, ám ezúttal nem mert a mangaka szemébe nézni.  
– Rutinosnak tűnsz – mosolyodott el Ryoya. – Én félúton összetörtem volna azt a poharat.   
Shikina felkuncogott, aztán a szája elé kapta a kezét. Kissé megrémítette a másik reakciója, ám legnagyobb meglepetésére, egyszerűen képtelen volt abbahagyni a mosolygást. Ryoya teljesen jó úton haladt afelé, hogy levegye őt a lábáról. Shikina végül nem mondott semmit, ám a nevetése úgy tűnt, többet elárult, mint a szavak. Gondolkodni kezdett. Kuu az összeköltözésük óta az estéi nagy részét Cionnal töltötte, és a még konzervatívnak és lányok bálványának tűnő Kira fejét is elcsavarta egy férfi. Shikina magányosnak érezte magát. Szerette volna, ha valakinek szüksége van rá.   
Miután a maradék két társaság távozott, finoman megkocogtatta a rajzolásba visszamerült Ryoya mellett a pultot, aki kissé zavartan pillantott fel rá.   
– Záróra? – húzódott mosolyra az ajka, mire Shikina egy aprót bólintott. Aztán úgy döntött, bepróbálkozik a mangakánál. Szokatlan lépés volt ez tőle, ritkán szedett fel kalandokat, pláne nem a munkahelyén, ennek ellenére magabiztosan csúsztatta a tenyerét Ryoyáé mellé. A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét.   
– Esetleg – kezdte kissé bizonytalanul –, belerajzolnálak a mangámba, ha megengeded. Szükségem lenne a pult mögé egy helyes csaposra, és azt hiszem, mindkét feltételnek eleget teszel.   
Shikina finoman megpiszkálta az ajkában lévő piercinget a nyelvével, majd egy aprót bólintott. Ryoya úgy tűnt, feldobta a labdát.   
– Gondolom, kéne hozzá egy kis… Anatómiai tanulmány – vetette fel végül kisvártatva, és nagyon remélte, hogy bejönnek a számításai, és nem üldözi el a másikat a bárból. Az arca kipirult.  
– Valóban – motyogta Ryoya, szinte alig hallhatóan. Hűvös tenyere lágyan kúszott Shikina arcára, aki óvatosan nyelt egyet. A fürkésző pillantás alatt úgy érezte, hogy lángra gyúlt az egész lénye, és végül alig bírta türtőztetni magát, ahogy Ryoya szája finoman az övére siklott. A csókjuk szinte rögvest szenvedélyessé vált, papírok sodródtak le a földre, ceruzák gurultak végig a pulton, amelyet Shikina hihetetlenül zavarónak talált. Azt akarta, hogy a testük összeérjen, ezért igyekezett rövidre zárni a csókot, hogy megszólalhasson.  
– Lezárom a kasszát – pihegte. – Aztán folytathatjuk a tanulmányt nálam, ha szeretnéd – tette hozzá. Ryoya izgatottan bólintott egyet.   
A mangaka autóval volt, így alig negyed órán belül már Shikina ágyán gabalyodtak egymásba. Még mindig viseltek ruhát, ám kezdték egyre zavaróbbnak érezni, és ahogy az alacsony pultos megragadta Ryoya pólójának szegélyét, úgy szüntette be a másik férfi a csókokkal tűzdelt ostromát.   
– Biztos, hogy akarod? – kérdezett rá halkan, miközben komolyan fürkészte az alatta fekvő, vágytól elködösült tekintetű Shikinát.   
– Igen. Ha neked nem gond, akkor nekem sem. Mármint, ha nem tűnsz el, akkor fogunk még találkozni a bárban.  
Remélem – a szó a torkán akadt, hezitált. Nem merte kimondani. Nem voltak ők egymás számára senkik, csupán két férfi, akik megkívánták a másikat. Ryoya akármilyen helyes is volt, akármilyen humorosnak tűnt, Shikina nem tudott róla semmit, a másik pedig meg talán ennél is kevesebbet róla.   
– Nem fogok – mormolta végül Ryoya, mielőtt újabb, parázsló csókba kezdtek volna.


	10. Zavartság 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennek a történetnek szeptember tizenkilencedikén be kellett volna fejeződnie. Nosigenkhm. *morcosan mutat a próbaérettségi tételeire* Nem én tehetek róla, jóóó? >o< csak részben

Ryoya hazugnak érezte magát, ahogy a csapos mellett feküdt annak ágyában. A reggeli nap sugarai két, fényes csíkot vetettek összegabalyodott lábaikra. Az este úgy bánt a másikkal, ahogy a volt párjaival szokott: gyengéden, figyelmesen. Legszívesebben lefejelte volna az ágytámlát.   
Odáig teljesen rendben érezte a dolgot, hogy megtörtént. Viszont fognak még találkozni, nem egyszer, nem kétszer, ahogy a saját munkatempóját ismerte. Könnyelműen ígért az este: el akart tűnni minél messzebbre Shikina életéből. Igazából nem ezt tervezte. Nagyon nem. Arra gondolt, hogy a másik esetleg itallal kínálja, ő pedig randevúvá alakítja a dolgok menetét. Nem számított rá, hogy mihelyst elfordul a kulcs a zárban, már az ágyon találja magát, alatta egy csillogó szemű, gyönyörű férfi, aki úgy tűnt, nem akart többet a testénél. Ryoya csalódott volt.   
Shikina megmozdult. A tenyere, amely eddig Ryoya mellkasán pihent, lejjebb csúszott a kidolgozott hasizmaira. A mangaka elmosolyodott, akármennyire is próbált másképp tenni. A másik édes volt, ahogy ébredezett.   
– Jó reggelt! – mormolta Ryoya, és finoman összefűzte az ujjaikat. Shikina kinyitotta a szemét, és ráemelte a tekintetét.  
– Reggelt! – sóhajtott fel, a hangja rekedtes volt. – Mennyi az idő?   
Ryoya a komód felé nyúlt, és kitapogatta a telefonját.   
– Fél tíz – felelte, és vissza is tette a készüléket. Shikina felhorkantott, majd a férfi mellkasába fúrta a fejét.  
– Nem lehetne, hogy inkább végigaludjuk az egész napot? – motyogta álmosan.   
Ryoya felkuncogott.   
– Lehetne. De nem vagy éhes? – bökte meg finoman Shikina pocakját. Az alacsony férfi előbújt Ryoya mellkasának védelméből, ujjait végigfutatta a férfi felkarján lévő tetováláson, mígnem a mutatóujja megállapodott egy szikrán. Elmosolyodott.   
– Akkor teleesszük magunkat, és tovább alszunk? – alkudozott Shikina.   
– Az nem tesz túl jót – jegyezte meg Ryoya, az ajkán mosoly bújt meg. – Haza kéne mennem, megírni pár e-mailt az új mangával kapcsolatban. Átküldeni az eddigi vázlatokat, a szinopszist – sorolta.   
– Kezdhetted volna mindjárt ezzel.   
Shikina kimászott az ölelő karok közül, miközben egy óvatos csókot lehelt Ryoya ajkaira.   
– Csinálok egy rántottát. Addig pihenj!   
A mangaka bólintott, és leplezett csodálattal figyelte, ahogy Shikina öltözködik, csodálta a testének minden hajlatát és domborulatát. Nem volt egy kifejezetten helyes pasi, a csípője szögletes, az arca kissé aránytalan. Ryoya mégis eszméletlenül varázslatosnak látta őt. Amikor a férfi kisétált a szobából, még futólag rámosolygott, Ryoya pedig nyelt egyet.   
Az agyában újra működésbe léptek a fogaskerekek, ahogy ő is lassan felkelt és felöltözött. Nem akart elszakadni Shikinától, ám nem tudta, mégis milyen ürüggyel tudná maga mellett tartani a másikat. Támadt egy ötlete, viszont végtelenül, kimondhatatlanul önzőnek minősítette. Mégis meg akarta próbálni, így a konyhából kiszűrődő zörejek alapján beazonosította a helyiséget, és Shikina mögé lopózott. Mégsem akarta megijeszteni a férfit, így halkan megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt megszólalt volna.   
Shikina hátrapillantott, kezében a serpenyő és egy üveg olaj.   
– Szeretném még párszor megismételni ezt az estét – simított végig Ryoya a másik nyakán. Shikina lesütötte a szemét, és elmosolyodott.  
– Én is – jegyezte meg.   
– És nem egyszer vagy kétszer – tette hozzá óvatosan Ryoya.   
Meglepte, hogy Shikina ajkai milyen könnyedén találták meg az övéit. Belesimult a csókba.  
– Ezt vehetem a beleegyezésednek? – suttogta.   
Shikina hümmögött, majd kérdő tekintettel a pulton heverő tojásos dobozra mutatott. Együtt készítették el a rántottát, szinte tökéletes szinkronban mozogva, ám egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz. Ryoya nem tudta, mégis miféle ígéretet tehettek egymásnak, de boldog volt, hiszen az ígérete előző este csak egy dolog volt. Viszont, ami most történt, az sokkal többet jelentett. Nem csak két ember lesznek egymás számára, akik egyazon környezetben dolgoznak. Valami több, ami azonban kevesebb volt annál, mint amire legbelül vágyott. Nem tudott volna visszaidézni még egy ilyen pillanatot, amikor ennyire önző lett volna.   
Reggeli után elváltak egymástól. Ryoya megköszönte a vendéglátást, és egy rövid, ám annál többet ígérő csókkal búcsúztak egymástól. A hazafelé úton végig Shikinán járt az esze, lassacskán úgy érezte, felrobban a feje a rengeteg gondolattól. Ki kellett öntenie a szívét valakinek, el akarta mondani, hogy mekkora önző és buta hibát vétett előző éjszaka. Amikor csukódott mögötte a lakás ajtaja, anélkül tárcsázta a telefont, hogy alaposan átgondolta volna, mégis mit fog mondani.  
– Szia, öcsi! Mi újság? Már dolgozol valami új mangán? – kérdezősködött a nővére, mihelyst felvette a telefont.  
– Szia, Nezumi! Az van, hogy óriási hülyeséget csináltam – sóhajtott bele a készülékbe a férfi, és kérdés nélkül mondani kezdte:  
– Igen, elkezdtem dolgozni egy új sztorin, és elmentem egy karaokebárba anyagot gyűjteni, ahol találkoztam egy nagyon édes sráccal, a csapossal. Flörtöltünk egy kicsit, aztán felmentem hozzá, és lefeküdtünk. Pedig nem egy egyéjszakás kalandot szerettem volna, és úgy tűnik, nem is az lesz, de összejönni se fogunk, az egyszer biztos.   
– Szóval szeretők lettetek, ahelyett, hogy megmondtad volna neki már az elején, mit szeretnél – vonta le a konklúziót Nezumi, a hangja csupa gúny. – Ittál valamit, hogy egyből a gatyájába másztál?   
– Semmit – vágta rá Ryoya. Tudta, hogy felbosszantotta a nővérét, amiért felelőtlenül viselkedett.  
Rövid csend következett.   
– Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, hogy old meg egyedül? – szólalt meg váratlanul a nő. – Nem lehetek mindig melletted, hogy kihúzzalak a csávából. Szerintem pontosan tudod, hogyan oldd meg a helyzetet, csak könnyebb engem felhívni, mint gondolkodni.   
Ryoyát egyből kijózanították Nezumi komoly szavai. Már egy párszor érintették a témát, de a nővére sosem mondta még ki ilyen nyíltan, hogy már nem kívánja tovább fogni a kezét. Persze ezt közölhette volna sokkal finomabban is, de Nezumi nem ilyen volt: mindig mindent nyíltan, kertelés nélkül közölt az emberrel. Általában Ryoyával volt a legkíméletlenebb, ő mégis ennek tudatában tárcsázta a nő számát.   
– Köszönöm, Nezumi. Majd még beszélünk – nyelt egyet. Nezumi a vonal túloldalán felsóhajtott, a hangja sokkal lágyabb volt, amikor újból megszólalt.  
– Remélem, sikerül pontot tenned az ügy végére. Vétek lenne egy édes srácot futni hagyni – piszkálódott még egy kicsit, és bontotta a vonalat.  
Ryoya lerakta a vázlatait az ágyára, átöltözött, majd a konyhába ment, és nekiállt ebédet főzni. Egyszer csak pittyegést hallott a farzsebében lévő telefonjából, és félbehagyva a panírozást, megnézte a készüléket:  
Jössz péntek este is? –Shikina   
Ryoya habozott a válasszal. Pénteken délután ment be leadni cselekményvázlatot a kiadónak, és nem tudta, mennyire húzódhat el a procedúra. Talán tudná siettetni a fejeseket…  
Igen.


	11. Zavartság 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azt hiszem, Ryoya nem akar Ryoya lenni. #drága

A péntek este volt messze a legforgalmasabb a karaokebárban. Shikina nem győzte kapkodni a fejét, a jegyzetfüzete az átlagosnál is gyorsabban telt meg különböző italok neveivel. A bárpult sarkánál ülő Ryoya és vázlatai foglalták le most a legkevesebb figyelmét, holott egyáltalán nem így tervezte a mai napot. Beszélgetni akart, netán kicsit flörtölni, és a munkaideje lejárta után ismét az ágyban – vagy legalábbis annak közelében – kikötni.   
Ehelyett össze-vissza futkározott a bárban, ellenőrizte a már lefoglalt szobákat, számlákat állított ki, türelemre intette a várakozókat. Egészen kimelegedett, holott alig két órája indult a műszakja. A sárga pólója izzadtan tapadt a hátára, ahogy egyszerre három sörrel a kezében lavírozott az egyik távolabbi asztal felé. Letette a három teli korsót, majd a kezébe vett egy ürest, ám ahogy visszafelé igyekezett, egy már igencsak jó hangulatba került vendég lába hirtelen az övé elé vágódott, és Shikina nyekkenve ért földet, mellette a korsó ripityára tört. A halk zene melletti hangos kiáltozás és élénk társalgás megszakadt, ahogy mindenki a földön fekvő férfit bámulta. A ludas vendég is ugyanolyan döbbenten figyelte őt, majd amikor alkoholtól ködös agysejtjeihez eljutott a tudat, hogy miatta van a másik ilyen helyzetben, elnevette magát. Hamarosan a bár egyik fele hangos nevetéstől zengett, miközben Shikina azon gondolkozott, érdemes lenne-e felkelni, és úgy csinálni, mintha mi sem történt volna, vagy várja meg, amíg elapadnak a könnyei. A sminkje is biztos szétfolyt. Utálta, amikor kinevették és megalázták. Az egészről a középiskolás évek jutottak eszébe, amikor sokszor csak Kuunak köszönhette azt, hogy különösebb bántalmazások nélkül túlélt egy-egy hetet, hónapot.   
Ekkor egy erős kéz nehezedett a vállára. Bár mindennél jobban szégyellte a könnyektől maszatos arcát, felnézett az előtte guggoló Ryoyára. A férfi arcán kedves mosoly ült, ahogy felsegítette Shikinát, majd felvont szemöldökkel körbenézett a hahotázókon, akik hamar elhallgattak, és nem sokkal később visszatért a beszélgetés zaja is.   
– Szedd rendbe magadat, drága. Majd én felsöpröm a szilánkokat – ajánlotta fel a mangaka. Shikina megszeppenten bólintott, és a pulthoz visszaérve Ryoya kezébe nyomta a seprűt, anélkül, hogy a szemébe nézett volna. Végig kerülte a tekintetét, és mikor végül előkotorta a neszesszerét, egyből a személyzeti mosdóba sprintelt. Letörölte a szemfestéket, majd megpróbált határozott mozdulatokkal egy kis narancssárgát vinni a szemhéjára, és amikor úgy érezte, már nem remeg annyira a keze, húzott egy bizonytalan, ám elfogadható tusvonalat is. Késznek nyilvánította magát, és visszasurrant a pult mögé. Ryoya már újból a helyén ült, így előkapta a jegyzetfüzetét, és a még nem áthúzott rendeléseket nézegette. Csak egy koktél maradt hátra. Gyorsan elkészítette, és ezúttal ügyelt arra, hogy egy lábban se botoljon el, ahogy felvette az újabb és újabb rendeléseket.   
– Jól vagy, drága?   
Shikina ijedten pillantott fel, ahogy újabb italt készített elő. Ryoya kíváncsian figyelte őt, a kezében lévő ceruza az előtte heverő papírlapok egyike felett lebegett. Drága… Shikina gerince mentén jóleső borzongás futott végig, ám gyorsan elhessegette az érzést.   
– Igen, azt hiszem – dadogta.   
– Van egy pillanatod?   
Shikina bólintott. Ryoya intett neki, hogy lépjen közelebb, és az egyik, telerajzolt papírlapra mutatott. A pultos szája elnyílt a meglepődöttségtől. Saját magát látta viszont a karakterrajzokon. Nem csapos volt, csupán egy vendég a sok közül, ez kitűnt abban, hogy Ryoya bár aprólékosan rajzolta le őt, mégis a kezében itallal, vagy épp üldögélve, ácsorogva ábrázolta őt.   
– Hogy tetszik? – kérdezte a mangaka. Shikina nyelt egyet.  
– Imádom – suttogta a csapos, majd egy türelmetlenkedő kiáltás visszazökkentette őt a munkába, és felkapva az elkészült italt, megindult az egyik asztal felé. Közben érezte magán Ryoya tekintetét, és azt kívánta, bárcsak megszűnne körülöttük az egész bár, hogy a férfi ajkaira sóhajthassa, mennyire, de mennyire tetszett neki a rajz.   
A záróra kínzó lassúsággal jött el. Shikina szinte megkönnyebbülten rakta ki a zárva táblát az ajtóra. Visszament a pulthoz, ahol Ryoya még mindig a lapjai fölé görnyedve alkotott. Várt. Remélte, hogy a másik nem vette észre, ahogy mögé lopódzott. Leste a pillanatot, amikor a férfi letette a ceruzát és a radírt, majd előre lépett, és hátulról átkarolva a mangakát, belelesett a lapjaiba.   
– Rengeteget alkottál ma – suttogta. – Mind annyira gyönyörű.  
– Akárcsak te, drága – jegyezte meg Ryoya, a hangjában mosoly bújt meg. Shikina elpirult, mégis folytatta, amibe belekezdett. Finoman belecsókolt a mangaka nyakába.  
– Ha még van egy kis energiád, nincs kedved rám fordítani?   
Ryoya hümmögött.  
– Mindennél jobban.   
Furcsa, kitekeredett pózban csókolták meg egymást, Shikina gyomra pedig fellángolt a vágytól, ahogy Ryoya nyelve utat talált a szájába. Tudta, hogy a múltkori este nem volt hazugság, ahogy az utána tett ködös ígéretek sem. Bár korántsem így képzelte el azt, amikor az embernek szeretője van, valahogy egészen tetszett neki a gondolat.   
A csóknak hamar vége szakadt, és szinte már-már sürgették egymást az összepakolásban, hogy aztán Ryoya autójába ülve ezúttal a mangaka lakására hajtsanak. Igazából nem volt megbeszélve, hogy kihez menjenek, de Shikina úgy gondolta, ez így fair. Ezúttal azonban vártak, mielőtt a hálóba mentek volna. Ryoya ugyanis kért egy percet, hogy a helyére rakhassa a munkáit, addig pedig Shikina elnézelődött az előszobában. A lakás nem tűnt nagyobbnak az övénél, mégis modernebbnek, rendezettebbnek hatott. Négy ajtó nyílt a helyiségből, és kíváncsian bepillantott a baljához legközelebbi, félig nyitott ajtón: tűzhely, mikró, hűtő. A konyha berendezése tipikus volt, mégis otthonosnak hatott.   
– Leselkedsz, drága?   
Ryoya hangjára összerezzent, majd ijedten pillantott fel a férfire, aki lágy mosollyal figyelte őt. Aztán közelebb lépett, az ajka az ajkán, az ujjai a pólója alatt jártak táncot Shikina derekánál, aki erre belenyögött a heves csókba. Nem kellett sok, hogy újból megismétlődjön a fáma: a ruhák lekerültek, ők az ágyra estek, vágytól fűtött, mégis lágy mozdulatok követték egymást, és ha csak erre az időre is, de Shikina úgy érezte, hogy minden a helyén volt. Hogy igazán nem kellett több a boldogsághoz, csupán csak Ryoya közelsége, érintései, mind elég volt ahhoz, hogy ne érezze magát egyedül. Elég ahhoz, hogy ne érezze magát bizonytalannak, és minden rosszról megfeledkezzen.   
Vajon Kuu is ezt érezhette, amikor Cionnal volt? Nem, ő biztos ennél is többet, hiszen szerelmes volt abba a férfiba. Ám ha ő már egy alig pár napja ismert férfi közelségétől is ennyire fantasztikusan érzi magát, milyen lehet szerelmesnek lenni? Egyáltalán hogy bírhatná ki anélkül, hogy megállás nélkül csókolná, ölelné a párját, ha már egy szeretővel is ennyire tökéletes minden?   
Felnyögött, a körmeivel végigszántott Ryoya hátán, majd lassú csókba vonta őt.


	12. Zavartság 4.

Ryoya a nappaliban ülve hallgatta, amint az erkélyajtót szüntelenül ostromolják az esőcseppek. Máskor még jót is tett volna a munkájának ez a számára kellemes háttérzaj, de nem most. Felsóhajtott, letette a ceruzát, és az asztalra könyökölve figyelte az üvegen versengő cseppeket. Valami hiányzott. Teljes mértékig tisztában volt a valami kilétével. Pontosabban, a valakiével.  
Shikina már lassan másfél hete nem hallatott magáról. Sem egy SMS, sem egy hívás, de még a bárban sem futottak össze mostanság. Mintha kerülte volna. Ryoya nem értette. Elrontotta talán? Mégis hogyan? Talán túlzásba esett a legutóbb a becézgetéssel. Viszont az ember nem bújhatott el mindig egy maszk mögé. Shikinát nézve, a pultos nem tűnt olyannak, mint aki előnyben részesítené a színjátékokat. Nem csak szép volt, hanem őszinte is. Ryoya a papírkupac felé fordította a fejét, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. A francba is, tökéletes volt.  
A nővérére gondolt. A nő hitt benne.  
Felállt az asztaltól, és csapot papot otthagyva a hálószobájába ment, az ágyán felejtett mobiljáért. Tárcsázott. Várt.  
– Szia!  
Számtalan, megfoghatatlan érzés öntötte el Shikina hangjának hallatán, ám ezekből csupán egyet volt képes kiragadni. Aggodalom. A férfi hangja sírástól megtört volt.  
– Szervusz, drága. Minden rendben van?  
Csend. Szipogás. Ryoya szíven őrülten vágtatott a mellkasában, lélekben már a kabátját húzta, a kulcsát a zsebébe süllyesztette. Ott akart lenni a másik mellett. De ki volt ő Shikinának? Csak egy szerető.  
Nem, emlékeztette magát, azért hívtad, mert nem csak egy szerető akarsz lenni.  
– Fogjuk rá – kezdte Shikina, ám a hangja elakadt. – Nem, Ryoya. Semmi nincs rendben.  
A mangaka ekkor már nem bírt gátat szabni magának. Valami elpattant benne.  
– Öt perc és ott vagyok.  
Kinyomta a hívást, és az előszobába szaladt. Kabát, cipő, telefon a zsebbe. A kocsi kulcsával a kezében érkezett meg a társasház elé. Ösztönből vezetett, a közlekedési lámpák, indexek, kanyarok… Minden összemosódott előtte egyetlen, betonszínű katyvasszá váltak a fejében.  
Csak Shikina érdekelte és semmi más, így amikor a kapucsengő sípolni kezdett, berontott az ajtón. Meg sem állt a férfi lakásáig, ahol a másik már nyitott ajtóval várta őt. Összetörve. Délután kettő volt, ő mégis pizsamában ácsorgott, amely túl nagy volt rá, a fél válla szabadon, libabőrtől pettyezve. Ryoya szíve összeszorult. Shikina árnyéka volt önmagának.  
A mangaka átölelte őt, szorosan húzta magához a törékeny testet, az ajkai a fülénél.  
– Itt vagyok – suttogta.  
Shikina egy darabig nem mozdult, aztán az ujjai Ryoya kabátjának gombjainál kezdtek el matatni.  
– Akkor gondolom… – motyogta beletörődően.  
Ryoya szemei elkerekedtek, és eltolta magától az alacsony férfit.  
– Nem azért jöttem – rázta meg a fejét. – Melletted akarok lenni, de most nem úgy, ahogy eddig.  
Shikina elfordította a fejét, a nyelvével az ajkába szúrt piercinget piszkálta, a karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt.  
– Nézzünk meg egy filmet! – javasolta hirtelen. Hátrébb lépett, utat engedve Ryoyának, majd eltűnt a hálóba vezető ajtó mögött. A férfi becsukta a bejárati ajtót, lehámozta magáról a kabátot, a cipőjét Shikináé mellé tette. Követte a férfit, aki már a TV előtt guggolt, két DVD-vel az ölében. Ryoya mögéje lépett, és leolvasta a borítóról a címeket. Szinte egyből a vígjátékra bökött. Shikina összerezzent, és a nyakát hátrahajtva nézett fel rá.  
– Szeretem, amikor nevetsz – jegyezte meg Ryoya mosolyogva.  
Egymás mellett ültek az ágyon, a hátukat a párnákkal puhított támlának vetették. Nem értek a másikhoz, néma csendben, rezzenéstelen figyelték a képernyőt. Az egyik jelenetnél Ryoya elmosolyodott, és oldalra nézett, hátha Shikina arcán is hasonló kifejezés ült. Az alacsony férfi azonban teljesen máshol járt. Ryoya a kettejük közt gátat szabó távirányítóhoz nyúlt, és szüneteltette a filmet. A képernyő megmerevedett, akárcsak a szobában a levegő. Shikina óvatosan ránézett.  
Ryoya nem gondolkozott. Az eddig az ölében pihenő kezét most a másikéra tette, lágyan fűzte össze az ujjaikat, mielőtt közelebb hajolt volna. Innen figyelte Shikina sírástól vörös szemeit. A férfi, akit már az első perctől fogva boldoggá akart tenni, szomorú volt. Egy láthatatlan kéz facsarta össze Ryoya szívét. Bezárta maguk közt a távolságot, az ajka finoman tapadt a másikéra. Ezúttal nem a szenvedély uralta a csókjukat, sokkal inkább az a szeretet, amelyet a mangaka érzett a pultos iránt. Remélte, ezt nem csak ő vette észre, és nem csak ő akarta mindennél jobban ezt az egészet. Először azt hitte, csalódnia kell. Ám ekkor Shikina visszacsókolt, a szabad kezével Ryoya hajába túrt, úgy húzta magához közelebb a férfit.  
– Szeretlek – lehelte Ryoya, amikor elváltak egymástól, Shikina keze a tarkóján, az ujjaik továbbra is egymásba gabalyodva.  
– Álmodom? – suttogta Shikina, a hangja totális meglepettségről árulkodott. Ryoya lágyan megsimította az arcélét.  
– Egy pillanatig sem – felelte Ryoya.  
– És mióta? – kérdezte a férfi kíváncsian.  
Ryoya hezitált. Félt bevallani az igazat.  
– Azt hiszem az elejétől fogva.  
Köhintett egyet, próbálva palástolni a zavarát, kerülte Shikina tekintetét. A férfi ekkor elnevette magát.  
– És mégis belementél abba, hogy szeretők legyünk? – hitetlenkedett.  
Ryoya bólintott.  
– Azt hittem, csak így kerülhetek közel hozzád – ismerte be.  
– Egy szavadba került volna, és az ágy helyett a vacsoraasztalnál is kiköthettünk volna.  
Shikina végigsimította férfi állán, az ujjai puhák és melegek.  
– Most már mindegy – motyogta Ryoya.  
– Dehogy mindegy!  
Shikina nevetve hátrébb hajolt, és finoman belebokszolt a mangaka mellkasába.  
– El kell vinned vacsorázni, kárpótlásul – nyújtotta ki a nyelvét.  
Ryoya hitetlenkedve elmosolyodott.  
– Ennyivel megúsznám? – piszkálódott.  
– Miért ne? – vonta meg a vállát Shikina, mielőtt kiszabadította volna a kezét Ryoyáé alól, és a nyakába vetette volna magát. Újabb csókba vonta az alatta fekvő férfit, aki a tenyerét Shikina hátára és derekára fektetve élvezte az ostromot. Aztán a csók egyszer csak megszakadt, és a vígjáték újra elindult a képernyőn. Shikina lejjebb csúszott Ryoyán, a fejét a mellkasára hajtotta, az arcát a TV felé fordította, mintha az imént mi se történt volna.  
Ryoya már nyitotta volna a száját, kérdezni akart, ám végül meggondolta magát. Nyomott egy csókot Shikina vörösre festett tincsei közé.  
– Nézd – suttogta a pultos, a hangjában mosoly bújt meg.  
Ryoya elnevette magát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Már egy hónapja illett volna befejeznem. Most befejeztem. Jelenlegi állás szerint a következő lesz az utolsó fanfic, amit írni fogok. Stay tuned! Yeahh~  
További infókért ajánlom a wattpad-n lévő SoL utószavát. (northicice59 néven keressen, akit érdekel)


End file.
